


Hala

by Selah



Series: The Sun, the Moon, and Other Stars [3]
Category: BUCK-TICK, D-OUT (Band), Jrock, Royz, コドモドラゴン | Codomo Dragon, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Some day, Kana's life would go back to normal. Just not any time soon, clearly.





	1. Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, it's finally here. Well, the start is anyway. Fair warning that this is going to be slow to update as I have a lot of things going at once, between fifteen different projects and the whole thing where I only post fanfic once a week (usually). Tags and summary subject to change, as I'm not actually finished drafting this yet.
> 
> hala = halo around the moon

A mess. A complete and total mess. And there was no one else to save them. _Think, Kana_ , he scolded himself. _What would Mahi-nii do?_ That was easy, he could practically hear the older omega in his head, picture him standing there. Another deep breath and he forced himself up to his feet, planting himself between Hayato and Satsuki. Hopefully he could pull this off.

“Enough. Satsuki-sama, this isn't his fault any more than it was Kou-san's fault when he met me. Mizu-chan can't stay here and I'm not leaving her side, so you can either get over it and help or get out of the way,” he said with a firm nod. His heart felt like it was in his throat and he wasn't at all sure what to expect next.

“He doesn't –.”

“He goes where I go,” Kana interrupted, shocked at himself. “It's not up for debate. We don't have the time for it anyway.”

Mizuki's panic – as well as her impending heat – was getting worse by the moment. If they didn't get her out of there soon, he could only imagine what any alphas in the area would start doing. He couldn't pick her up and she wasn't moving on her own, he really needed Satsuki to stop thinking with is dick and start behaving like a _brother_ instead of a possessive alpha.

“... males. You're useless, the lot of you,” a woman's voice said. Kana glanced over his shoulder, surprised to see the alpha woman from before scowling at Satsuki and Hayato. She was at least a half dozen centimeters taller than him, which surprised him a little bit, with medium length black hair with red accents that made her look like she could be Mitsuki's sister. Mitsuki's taller, younger sister. Another beat and then she snorted, walking over to crouch down next to Mizuki. The younger omega flinched at her touch, scooting away with a whimper.

“It's all right, sweetheart,” the alpha woman said, “I'm not going to hurt you. But let's get you somewhere safe, yeah? Before your brother does something stupid. If we're lucky, Takamizawa-sensei will still be there.”

Mizuki's panic was so strong, Kana could almost taste it. She wasn't going to go along with this willingly and Satsuki looked ready to attack if this woman did the wrong thing. But she was right, they couldn't stay here. Going over to the younger omega, Kana caught her head between his hands and forced her to look at him.

“Mizu-chan, it's okay. Takamizawa-sensei is the best there is, and I won't leave you, so trust me, okay?”

He knew he was asking a lot, gambling high that this woman – whose name he didn't even know – could be trusted enough to get them to the pharmacy, but ... she was an alpha keeping calm in the face of an unmated omega going into heat. As far as he was concerned, that counted for a lot. Especially since Mizuki was going into her heat a lot faster than he had on meeting Kouki. Her pupils were already blown, she was practically twitching in restlessness. Stepping back, he nodded to the female alpha and she came closer, easily lifting Mizuki into her arms. A whimper and Mizuki latched on tight, pressing herself against the alpha woman's neck. The snarl from Satsuki was almost terrifying, but the woman just snarled back at him.

“The omegas come with me, you knotheads can follow us your own way.”

“I'm his contracted guardian, I can't –.”

“It's too far to walk and I'm not putting the two of you in a car together, I'm not that _stupid_ ,” she snapped, turning and heading out the door. “I'm sure one emergency with me isn't going to invalidate his betrothal.”

Hayato was still grumbling as he followed them out of the restaurant and Kana wasn't sure he was going to be dissuaded so easily. 

“This way,” Satsuki said, the first civil words out of the older alpha's mouth. “I'm parked over here. Anyone bitches, I'll vouch for you, but she's right. We can't put the two of you in the same car right now.”

Kana could tell his friend still wasn't happy, but then again, he didn't have a whole lot of choice in the matter.

~*~*~

Even though it had only been a short drive, Kana could feel his own nerves fraying at the edges by the time the alpha, Hiko, was putting her car in park again. Mizuki was clearly in a full-blown heat by then, desperately pawing at the woman even as Hiko picked her up and carried her into the pharmacy. Kana quickly shot off a warning text to Hayato before trying to get Koudai again. At least this time the phone was ringing?

“Oh my gods, what the devil...?!”

“Thank all the gods you're still here, Sensei,” Hiko exclaimed, heading straight for the back of the pharmacy.

“Yes, yes, that door there, I'll be with you in a minute. Kobayashi-kun, please stay out here, won't you? I promise you, she'll be fine, but with your situation....”

Kana wasn't sure what was happening, watching Hiko rush off in one direction while the ginger-haired alpha who had to be the mysterious Takamizawa-sensei rushed off in another direction. But there was a small seating area beside the door through which Hiko had disappeared, so he settled there.

_“Moshi moshi.”_

“Aniki! Finally! I – hold on a sec,” he said, standing and waving when he saw Hayato and Satsuki hurrying into the pharmacy. The pharmacist didn't even glance over at them, rushing into the room where Hiko and Mizuki were.

“Is she...?” Satsuki asked, nodding towards the closed door.

“Takamizawa-sensei just went in with her,” Kana said, nodding and sitting down again. He pointed to his phone next, then explained the situation to Koudai, somewhat proud of himself for getting through it without breaking out into hysterics, even though he could feel pre-heat symptoms fluttering through him. It was too soon, he was certain of it, but he was also trying not to think about it too much, lest he give in to panic. It wasn't real, he told himself, just his body reacting to Mizuki's heat pheromones for whatever reason of omega biology.

_“Deep breath, Kacchan, you're doing amazing, sweetie,”_ Koudai said. _“I'll be there as soon as I can, but it's probably going to be at least twenty minutes. Pass me over to Sacchan for a minute, won't you, dear?”_

“Satsuki-san? Koudai-nii wants to talk to you,” he said, holding his phone out to the older alpha. For a beat, the man looked genuinely confused, then he took the phone. Whatever Koudai was saying to him, his expression had gone from grim to slightly embarrassed. A few moments of mumbled agreement and then he handed the phone back to Kana. As curious as he was, he didn't ask Koudai what he had said to the alpha.

_“All right, sweetheart, I'll be there shortly. Don't forget to call your soulmate so he can stop worrying about why you're panicking, okay?”_

Mumbling an agreement, Kana felt a little ashamed that he hadn't even thought about that. If he could feel it when Kouki was upset, of course that bond would go both ways. So he was less surprised when Kouki picked up after only one ring.

_“Kacchan, baby, what the_ hell _is going on??”_

“I ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean ... I'm okay, honest,” he stammered, his cheeks heating up again. “It's just, um, Hayato-senpai and Mizuki-chan are soulmates and, well, you know what happens when alpha-omega soulmates meet for the first time. We're at Takamizawa-sensei's pharmacy and he's taking care of her and...,” but when he looked up again, Satsuki had disappeared. Now he was really curious what it was Koudai had said to him that he would leave his little sister's side at a time like this.

_“How...? Do I need to ask Hikachu to go pick you up?”_

“Koudai-nii is on his way, um, I'm not sure. I promised Mizu-chan I wouldn't leave her, though. I know how much it sucks to dump a sudden heat and, well....”

He didn't want to say it so plainly, especially not over the phone, but he didn't think being around a bunch of alphas was really what Mizuki was going to need for the next few days. It had been hard enough for Kana going through his dumped heat and that had just been with Hayato.

_“All right, well, then call me back when Hachi gets there and you guys have settled out what to do, okay? I love you, baby.”_

It was silly, but he felt himself going hot all over at that soft declaration, his mouth forming the words without even consulting the rest of him. And yet saying those words had apparently been exactly what he had been needing, a weight lifting off his chest.

Five minutes later, Hiko stepped out of the exam room, looking more than a little frayed as she staggered over to a chair.

“Are you...?”

“I'll be fine in a minute,” she said with a vaguely dismissive gesture. “Anyone who says alpha women have the wildest heats hasn't seen an omega going feral with her heat. Ah, sorry, there wasn't time for proper introductions before. Sakurai Hiko, pleasure to meet you, Guardian-san. We don't see too many of you around Tokyo these days.”

“Higuchi Hayato, and I guess I'm just glad you were there,” Hayato replied, bowing politely as well. “I'm not sure how we would have managed without your help. Thank you.”

Sakurai. The name niggled at Kana's memory, though he tried to tell himself it was nothing. Sakurai wasn't entirely uncommon as a family name, after all – he'd known two in high school, completely unrelated to each other as far as anyone knew. But he was certain he had heard that surname again more recently, used to refer to someone of importance, someone he was supposed to have met but hadn't.

Before he could make a complete idiot of himself by asking, Satsuki was returning, freezing momentarily when he reached the seating area. But only a moment and then he was shaking it off, holding up a bulging take-out bag.

“Not what you were expecting from tonight, I know, but I hope Mos Burger is acceptable?” the tattooed alpha asked, setting the bag on an empty chair for the moment.

“If you've got french fries and nuggets in there, I might have to love you a little,” Kana said, feeling himself blushing again when the words hit his ears. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Why do you think I was on the line with Hachi for so long? Well, besides him verbally kicking my ass. He's known Mahiro-san for too long,” the alpha said, passing Kana a sleeve of fries and then two smaller sleeves with chicken and mussels nuggets. Satsuki then turned to Hiko, bowing apologetically to her.

“Ichikawa Shigeru. I'm sorry for having imposed on you, ma'am, I can get quite irrational where my baby sister is involved.”

“Teenaged baby sister going into full heat as rapidly as she did, it's understandable,” the woman demurred. “Sakurai Hiko, and if you happen to have an extra burger in there, we'll call it even?”

“Teriyaki chicken, spicy Mos, or regular Mos with cheese? And no, Sakurai-san, we will not. I owe you a lot more than a cheap burger dinner.”

She was pretty when she blushed, Kana biting back a grin to instead peer into the bag.

“No drinks?”

“I'm an alpha, not an octopus!” Satsuki protested, a smile finally breaking his serious expression. “There's a drinks case here in the pharmacy. Hayato-kun, why don't you get drinks for everyone?”

Hayato was just handing Kana a bottle of melon-berry fruit water when the patient room door opened again.

“Kobayashi-kun, could you come in here, please? Ah, Higuchi-kun, when Kurosaki-san get here, have him knock on the door? Thank you!”

Not wanting to give up his dinner, Kana clutched both his food and drink close as he went into the patient room. The small room looked exactly like the one in the pharmacy Chamu had taken him to all those months ago, a restless Mizuki laid out on the exam table.

“... what's wrong with her?”

“You mean besides the obvious?” the pharmacist countered with a small, patient smile. “Dropping a heat already in progress is harder than cutting off one about to start. She'll be fine, but she needs more omegas around her right now. And I need to get the next round of medications. So please, sit, eat, and I'll check on you, too, in a minute.”

“Okay, but –,” he started, but the alpha pharmacist was already out the door again. Kana felt a little awkward sitting at Mizuki's bedside, nibbling fries and nuggets, while his friend was restless with ... was she still in heat? Surely not ... but if not, then why the restlessness? A cautious sniff filled his nose with a muddle of scents and he wasn't entirely sure what any of it meant. Heat scents and pheromones and frustration and something else. Shame maybe? But he wasn't sure that even made sense.

“It's going to be okay, Mizu-chan,” he said, still feeling weird. He didn't even know why he had said anything. Not like she even knew he was there, right?

“Still no Kurosaki-san? Saa.... Well, first things first.”

“Um, actually, Yamashita-san is the one coming, not Kurosaki-san. And is it really ... I mean, Hayato-senpai....”

“Does Higuchi-kun supervise when you meet with your doctors?” the pharmacist asked, pausing to give Kana his full attention.

“Well ... not exactly? But Maru-nii and Koudai-nii were there, so....”

“Because having one of them beside you eases your nerves, not because it's required. Leaving aside that I'm old enough to be your grandfather, dear, I'm a medical professional, and you are one of my patients. It would never even occur to Morihito-kun's grandfather that I might do something like that with you.”

Kana felt his cheeks going red again as he listened to the pharmacist's explanation. It made complete sense and he felt a bit ridiculous for not having figured it out for himself.

“It's all right, ne?” the older alpha said, patting his shoulder. “I'm sure all of this betrothal and high society stuff is new and quite confusing for you. No one expects you to know everything perfectly, right off the bat! Well, no one with any sense, anyway!”

He didn't know what to say to that, either, biting into another mussels nugget. The pharmacists smiled at him again, ruffling his hair, then turned back to the restless omega on the exam table. Kana watched with something not unlike morbid fascination as the alpha gave Mizuki a series of injections. Partway through the series, she sighed and stilled. Another moment and there was a soft knock at the door. The alpha nodded in his direction and Kana went to the door, relieved to see Koudai there. Stepping back, he waited for the older omega to close the door again before giving him a desperate hug.

“Sensei, I came as soon as I could. How is she?”

“Ah, Yamashita-kun, she'll be fine from here,” the ginger alpha said, giving Koudai a brief, speculative look. “Another twenty minutes and she can go, though it needs to be somewhere without other alphas. I'd prefer _no_ alphas for her, but I know Kacchan here has already promised to see her through this.”

“But ... why?” Kana asked, frowning slightly. “I mean, Hayato-senpai saw me through my dumped heat just fine. He has experience helping that could be useful.”

“Were you in full heat or still pre-onset?”

“I ... I'm not sure, early stages anyway. Does it really matter? It's still a dumped heat, right?”

“In the common wording, yes, but from a medical standpoint ... preventing a heat is quite different from shutting down one already in progress. The effect on the body is different as well. Plus female omegas tend to be particularly difficult to reset.”

In other words, it would be better for everyone if Kana stayed out of it. After all, surely Mizuki had other omega friends she could turn to for help.

... except Tokyo wasn't her home. Her friends, like her bearer, would all be back in Hyogo.

“If it's going to be that bad ... she's my friend. I won't let her go through this alone.”

Takamizawa bowed his acquiescence.

“Let me talk to her brother, make sure everything's sorted with her files, while you two think of a place she can stay. No other alphas, though. Having her alpha soulmate around will be hard enough.”

Kana tried not to scowl at the door that closed behind Takamizawa, but it was hard. He lived with Kouki. Koudai, Mahiro, and Junji all lived with their alpha mates. Hikaru lived at home, with his alpha father. He wasn't sure what Toya's living situation was, but he also didn't feel like he knew the man well enough to be imposing on him like that anyway. The only other omega _he_ knew was Kuina and he didn't know _his_ living situation either.

“I suppose a hotel room would be too risky? Or too weird,” he mumbled.

“If it's the only way to make her feel comfortable, we'll find a way to make it work,” Koudai replied, gentle hands landing on Kana's shoulders to start a soothing massage. “On the other hand, if she's okay with it, Airu-kun's place has two bedrooms. You and Mizu-chan could squeeze in with Kuipuppy while Hayato-kun sleeps in the lounge? Puppy will be happy to look after the both of you for the next few days. And then she can join us for the onsen trip on Tuesday.”

Kana nodded, finishing what was left of his dinner while they waited for Takamizawa's return. He still wasn't sure how all of this was going to work, but he trusted Koudai. Whatever else happened, he knew Mizuki needed him to stay by her side and he intended to be there for her.

~*~*~

Koudai couldn't help a small smile when, after checking Mizuki again, Takamizawa turned his fussing on Kana, checking his temperature and pulse with little humming noises.

“Not really a surprise, is it?” the alpha said after he was done. “We're hormonal creatures, after all. Have you two thought of a solution to our little problem?”

“I've texted Airu-kun, he says Mizu-chan and Kacchan are welcome to stay as long as she needs,” Koudai said, wagging his phone as he explained.

“Ah yes, good, good, Kuina-kun and Arimatsu-kun are good people,” the ginger alpha said, nodding. “Driving from here? Hmm, yes, well, Kana-kun, I'm going to give you a little something to help tilt you back into balance, if that's all right with you, dear? In fact, let me go round up everything the two of you are going to need. I know you said Higuchi-kun helped you with yours, but the protocol is a little different for killing a heat in progress. I'll write up a schedule for the both of you, but I still want to go over it with you, in case you have questions.”

Another small smile as he watched Kana's startled expression, the younger omega gaping after the pharmacist even after he had left the room.

“Does ... does he know everyone?”

“A good pharmacist who actually cares is somewhat rare,” Koudai said, shrugging. “A pharmacist who understands omega needs and that male omegas and female omegas have different needs is even more precious. A lot of omegas will happily go out of their way to deal with a pharmacist who understands them.”

A soft groan interrupted any other conversation, Koudai glancing over to see Mizuki pushing herself upright, glancing around her with obvious fear and uncertainty.

“Mizuki-chan, it's okay; you're safe here. You remember me, ne? And Kacchan, of course.”

“Y-you're Aniki's friend, Yamashita-san. But ... oh, I think I'm gonna be sick,” she mumbled. Kana beat him to passing her the waste bin, the teen sitting down beside her on the exam table. He waited to be sure she was done before offering her a cup of water and an encouraging smile. Mizuki hesitated a moment, then accepted the cup, rinsing her mouth before sipping carefully.

“Takamizawa-sensei should be back soon,” he said softly, moving a chair closer to her side before sitting down. “What do you remember?”

“I ... we were just getting to the café to meet Kana-kun and his guardian for dinner. There was an alpha there, or maybe a bunch of them, my heat hit so fast, I'm not really sure. I don't ... I just skipped my heat two weeks ago, I don't understand....”

The door opened, then closed again, and Mizuki went rigid, fear flooding her scent. That didn't make sense to him. Koudai remembered feeling quite a lot of things around Tomoya the first few times they had met, and while they had been quite a bit younger at the time, fear had never been one of those feelings.

“My ... my soulmate?” she stammered. “I have a soulmate?? It's not just that the drugs messed up??”

“Drugs?” Takamizawa echoed with a small frown. “When did you last have a round of suppressants?”

“T-two weeks ago. I ... I thought I felt my heat coming, my doctor agreed it was likely and gave me the suppressant shot.”

“It wasn't in your records I got,” the ginger-haired alpha said, scowling. “You're in for a nasty, long weekend, sweetheart. I'm sorry. And these instructions are useless now,” he grumbled, pitching the handful of papers into the bin. “I don't suppose you remember _which_ suppressant shot you were given?”

“N-no, s-sorry. I ... I didn't even know there was more than one. Does it ... does it really matter?”

“Different shots last for different lengths, at two weeks, only a couple of them would actually be clear of your system already,” the pharmacist said, shaking his head a little. “I know which ones _I_ would use for a teenager, but there are over a dozen different options and without knowing exactly which one....”

A huff and Takamizawa ran a frustrated hand through his long ginger hair.

“Um, doesn't the fact that she went into heat mean it's not in her system anymore?” Kana asked. “It hit her really fast, too, faster than mine did when I met Kou-kun. A _lot_ faster.

“That tends to happen with omega women, especially teenagers,” the pharmacist said, shaking his head. “All right, here's what we're going to do: I'm going to write up a different protocol. It isn't what I'd prefer, but I won't risk even worse interactions. Yamashita-kun, it would ease my mind if you were to stay the weekend with her as well.”

“We'll figure out something,” Koudai said with a bow, stifling a sigh as he watched the pharmacist leave the room again. So much for his plans for the weekend. And yet he couldn't really get mad, not when both Mizuki and Kana were giving off waves of guilt. Getting up, he walked over to the younger of the two omegas, coaxing her into a gentle hug.

“There, there now, sweetheart,” he soothed. “Both of you stop that guilty self-blaming thing right now. Even Kuipup couldn't have seen this, _didn't_ see it. Meeting your soulmate is a blessing, Mizu-chan. Hayato-kun is a good man, the two of you are so fortunate. Of all the places and times and ways you could have met, you meet here and now. Somewhere close to Sensei while he was still at the pharmacy, while a female alpha just happened to be nearby, willing to help. While Hayato-kun is still attached to Kacchan, so he was right here, too, able to help and to call in even more help. You could have met two years from now, on a street somewhere alone. Or in a train, surrounded by ignorant betas. This is much better than that, yes?”

She nodded, though he could still scent her guilty feelings as she leaned limply against him. Ahh teenagers.... So determined to take everything to extremes, to think the worst of things. Well, it wasn't like it was a surprise. Still, Koudai was glad to see Takamizawa returning with new orders. And an entire baggy of medications. Well, perhaps not so glad about that part, giving Mizuki another reassuring squeeze before returning to the chair at her side.

“All right, here's what we're going to do,” the alpha said, pulling his stool over to the exam table and sitting down. “This is a modified heat reset protocol; you take one of each of these three pills every six hours. If the nausea gets too severe, stop taking them and let me know. Otherwise, finish out the course, all right? It's important that you do it every six hours, as precisely as you can, so I recommend using an alarm or timer. It's four days, I've written up the required paperwork for your school to excuse your absence.

“Now, I'm also sending you off with this and some disposable needles as well,” he added, holding up a small vial. “If your heat breaks through, one injection of 2ccs into a major muscle group, thigh or buttocks should be fine. Use each needle only once as needed, keep them separate from the trash, and you can bring everything back here in four days for proper disposal. It's not difficult to manage, but Yamashita-kun has experience, so it's fine to let him do the injection for you if needed. Er, you are staying with her, yes, Yamashita-kun?”

“Yes, Sensei,” he replied with a small smile. “All four days.”

“All right. There's a list of side effects with each medication, the most common are dry mouth and hot flashes. Drink lots of fluids and watch your salt intake. Any questions?”

“Is this ... can you really ... don't I need to see a doctor for all this?”

“You can, if it would make you feel better, but as both a pharmacist and a licensed doctor of TCM, I have the necessary training and certifications to help an omega drop an unwanted heat at any stage, using whatever combination of medications I believe best for the patient.”

Koudai could tell both teens were surprised by that, which made him smile, especially since he knew Kana had dumped his own most recent heat by just going to a pharmacist.

“I'm also sending you off with a tea that will help with the nausea and another supplement I want you to take with your meals. I believe the younger Sugimoto-kun has a regular meditation habit; it might be a good idea for you to join him if you can. Dropping heats is highly disruptive on the body, anything you can do to help bring yourself back into a healthy balance would be good.”

Mizuki nodded, but her nerves were still obvious. Takamizawa smiled, gently patting her knee.

“Any other questions, dear?”

“Why, um, does it sound like you've all made arrangements for me to stay not with Aniki without asking me?” she asked, nervously rubbing her hands on her jeans. Takamizawa silently quirked an eyebrow at him and Koudai smiled, reaching out to take Mizuki's hand.

“Having other omegas around will make it easier for you to get through this,” Koudai explained gently, squeezing her hand briefly. “Kacchan's insisting on staying by your side and I'm happy to help, too. If you're comfortable with it, you can stay with friends of ours; Airu-kun's already agreed to it. But if you're not sure, we can figure out something else? But maybe we should see if we can get Sacchan in here for that conversation?”

Takamizawa nodded, going to the door, and in just a moment Satsuki was hurrying past the elder alpha, obviously worried. And yet he hesitated to actually close the distance enough to hug his sister, as if he was afraid to set her off again. So she did it for him, sliding off the exam table to hug him tightly. Koudai had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the way the tattooed alpha froze in shock for a moment before hugging her just as tightly.

“She's your sister, knothead,” Koudai teased.

“Half sister,” Satsuki mumbled, but he looked suitably chastised. “What's the issue now?”

“Takamizawa-sensei is recommending she spend the next four days with me and a couple other omegas so we can help her through the dropped heat. Airu-kun has already agreed to play host, but it's really up to you and Mizu-chan. If either of you are uncertain about this, we can make other arrangements.”

“Mizu-chan?” the alpha asked, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. A sigh and she leaned into him again.

“I don't know,” she confessed. “Sensei?”

“What I've learned from years of helping omegas manage their heats? It's better for the omega to be somewhere comfortable, homey. Especially in your case, where we have to watch for drug interactions, I know _I_ would feel more comfortable if you were staying with friends. Away from alphas who might get the wrong idea if something happens. You're likely to feel worse than the last flu for a couple days, being in a home is always better for that.”

A nod and Mizuki turned pleading eyes on her brother again. Huffing a sigh and running a hand through his hair, he then nodded as well.

“I mean, obviously I'd rather have you home with me. Dad's going to ... never mind, I'll deal with Dad. Pup and Hachi will know how to help a hell of a lot better than I could, that's for sure.”

“I've got my van,” Koudai added. “I can fit us all in that, though if you could bring over some clothes and things? I think between myself, Puppy, and Kacchan, we should have enough experience to handle more or less anything Mizu-chan's heat tries to throw at us.”

“Wait, I thought you said no alphas,” Satsuki muttered, frowning.

“... Sacchan, remember when you first met your soulmate,” Koudai murmured, wary of bringing up painful memories. That had all been before he had even met the man, but alphas did seem to follow a predictable pattern with their soulmates from what he know. Certainly it had been almost agonizing for Tomoya to go away to school just two weeks after they had met. The alpha had done his best to be practically underfoot those two weeks, Koudai had been thrilled for the sudden space when the new term had started at last. Only later had he come to understand his soulmate's need to know he was okay, the primal need of an alpha to protect his omega.

“I ... I have to help, Satsuki-sama,” Kana mumbled, blushing cutely. “But we'll keep Hayato-senpai contained if it comes to that.”

“Really, it's not like he's going to trigger the initial soulmate heat over again, Ichikawa-kun,” Takamizawa added with a low snort.

“Then why can't she stay with me?” Satsuki asked, renewed worry in his scent.

“How many alphas live in your building, Ichikawa-kun?” the pharmacist asked gently.

“Um, off-hand? Eight, I think? Or maybe nine?”

“Yamashita-kun, how many alphas live in the Sugimoto's building?”

“None. Eight units, all betas except for Puppy. I trust Higuchi-kun to have some control, enough that, if she relapses, we'll be able to get him out of the apartment until we have things under control again.”

“I ... I'll be okay, Aniki,” Mizuki mumbled, finally stepping back from him, though she was still rubbing her arms. “As long as Kana-kun's there, I'll be okay.”

“We'll take care of her,” Koudai repeated. “Trust me.”

“Ahh, don't have to use that face on me, Hachi, of course I trust you,” Satsuki protested, but there was a smile on his face. “All right, all right. Sensei, do I need to sign anything or....?”

“Actually, yes. And I have the papers you need for your sister's school. I'm writing you as excused through Wednesday, Mizuki-chan, but if you aren't feeling better by Tuesday evening, I want to know about it.”

She nodded, her color going a bit green before she rushed to puke into the wastebasket again.

“Soup and tea. And a couple of the ginger biscuits. Drive easy and I'll include a baggy or two just in case,” the pharmacist said, giving Mizuki's shoulder a brief, supportive squeeze.

“Thank you for all the help, Sensei,” Koudai said, bowing politely before starting to gently usher Kana and Mizuki out of the patient room. Hayato was there almost instantly, a virtual tower of nervous worry compared to his much smaller soulmate.

“Can I ... I mean, is it ... what can I do to help?” the young alpha stammered, shifting from foot to foot.

“Deep breath, Hayato-kun,” Koudai murmured, not quite scolding. “Make sure we have everything? I –.”

Mizuki chose that moment to swoon, Hayato catching her quickly. The look of wonder on his face ... Koudai couldn't help a small smile.

“On second thought, you just worry about carrying Mizu-chan and I'll make sure we have everything,” he said before turning to the young alpha woman still waiting in the seating area. “Thank you for your help, Sakurai-san.”

“Ah, well, it was nothing, really. Always happy to help, Yamashita-san,” she said as she got up, bowing politely. “Everything under control then?”

“Wait, you know each other?” Kana blurted and Koudai had to bite back a smile at the embarrassment that tinged Hiko's cheeks.

“Honestly, it was just coincidence I was there,” the woman hurried to say, hands up defensively. “Otousan and I barely speak anymore. I had no idea you were connected to Yamashita-san until he came running in here. I just saw omegas in distress and knew I had to do something.”

“Your father is proud of you, Sakurai-san,” Koudai murmured, glancing up when Satsuki approached, handing him another bag.

“Some more things for Mizu-chan,” the alpha explained with an almost sheepish smile. “I'll go get together a bag for her. Kacchan, if you call your alpha, I can drop by his place to pick up things for you, too. Just ... someone text me Sugimoto's address?”

Koudai nodded, thanking both alphas again before herding Kana and Hayato back out into the gathering evening. He needed to call Tomoya himself, but it could wait. For now, he focused briefly on sending his mate silent reassurance through their bonds, hoping it would be enough. At least his mate wasn't actively fretting at him yet. For now, it would have to do.

~*~*~

Airu had offered to let Hayato roll out a futon in his bedroom, but he had politely declined, claiming a desire not to intrude on the beta's privacy, that he would be fine on the couch. In reality, Hayato was punishing himself. Airu's bedroom would have been closer to Kuina's bedroom than the couch, but he didn't feel like he deserved it. Every time Mizuki woke, she vomited, until there was nothing left in her stomach, and then there were still dry heaves that left her shaking. As Takamizawa had predicted, she was feverish and miserable and it was all his fault. It had been pure selfishness on his part, insisting on coming down to Tokyo in the first place. And then even more selfishness that had gotten him assigned as Kana's guardian. If not for that, one of his cousins would have been given the contract (probably) and he would have still been in Fukui right now, instead of making a poor girl's weekend a complete misery. It hurt to be apart from her, but not as much as he deserved for what he was putting her through with her dumped heat. This was worse than either Kana's or Aiko's dropped heats, he could tell that much already. At least Mizuki's body was willing, so far, to mostly let her sleep through it. Now if only he could convince his own to do the same.

Sometime around two in the morning, Kuina's bedroom door opened and Hayato felt himself instantly come awake at that brief scent of his omega's distress. But it was just Kuina coming out, the older man smiling at him as he started past him towards the kitchen. A beat and then the omega spun back around to frown at him.

“It's not your fault, you know,” Kuina said, his kitchen errand seemingly forgotten as he walked over to lean on the back of the couch. “I mean, unless we're going with the theory that our souls are able to pick these things for us before we're even born. In which case, it's still not _your_ fault because that was decided before the you that's sitting on that couch even existed.”

“But ... but if I hadn't....”

“Hadn't what? Been born an alpha? You can't control that. Been there tonight? Okay, maybe you could have controlled that, but you're still soulmates. And with Kacchan's life being here in Tokyo and the two of them becoming friends, sooner or later you would have met. And she probably still would have gone into heat because of it. That's biology, Haya-kun, and it's not your fault any more than it was Kouki-san's fault when he met Kacchan or Sakai-sensei's fault when he met Mahi-nii.”

“I guess,” he mumbled, wishing he could make himself believe it so easily. And then Kuina was hopping over the back of the couch to plop on his knees with a soft huff.

“Look at it this way: the worst that could happen already has, right? You've met, you've triggered that first heat, and she hasn't run away from you screaming in horror. She hasn't turned you down outright. Where things go from here, well, that's something the two of you get to decide when she's feeling human again, yeah?”

“But she's only fifteen!”

“Yeah, and? You're only nineteen. Four years might seem like a lot right now, but no one's saying you two have to settle down and get mated right away just because you've met each other. Not all soulmates even do, you know. If you decide it's what you want to do, fine. If you decide you'd rather just be friends, that's fine, too.”

“Soulmates can do that? Just be friends, I mean?”

“If that's what feels right to them, sure, of course they can. Yes, even alpha/omega soulmates. Not all soulmate bonds are the same, you know,” the omega said, patting his calf. “And you've got five years ahead of you to figure it out, right? Or at least three, anyway. Together. So cut yourself a break.”

Hayato huffed and nodded, which was apparently enough for Kuina to get off him and resume his trip to the kitchen. The thought of being nothing more than Mizuki's friend tore a hole in his heart, but if that was what the omega wanted, he would have to accept it.

Another shot of Mizuki's scent hit him when Kuina went back into his bedroom for the night. It was torture, being so close and yet so far. This whole weekend was going to be torment, but no less than he deserved. At least he was being allowed this close. He would do whatever was necessary to stay in Mizuki's life.


	2. Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated this one. Life is a shit, kids. ;) And so am I. A horrible, horrible, mean person who does horrible, terrible, mean things to her muses. And to you as a result. XD

At first, Kana was confused to wake without Kouki's scent lingering in the air around him. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes a little, his brain taking entirely too long to recognize Kuina's bedroom. The male omega in question was no where to be seen, in fact it was just him and a restless Mizuki on the futon next to his. Curious as he was, he wasn't about to leave her side when she was obviously upset about something. At the same time, he wasn't sure what to do to help. He was just getting up to see what he could do when the door opened, bringing with it an influx of scents from the rest of the apartment. On her futon, Mizuki whimpered and curled up into a ball. Was that the heat hormones and conflicting drugs? Or was she working up to rejecting the soulmate bond? He wasn't sure, watching as Koudai knelt beside her, gently shaking her shoulder.

“Mizu-chan, wake up, sweetheart. You need to take your next round of pills.”

Had it only been a few hours since he and Mizuki had gone to bed? No wonder he still felt so tired himself. Kana watched as Mizuki struggled to orient herself in an alien environment.

“I promise, you can go back to sleep after this, but Sensei said every six hours.”

Mizuki huffed and grumbled, but she pulled herself upright, taking the pills and water Koudai held out for her. Kana hesitated, feeling like a voyeur for just watching, but not sure what else he could even do. He pulled his legs up to his chest, wincing when the movement pulled at one of the healing wounds. Koudai glanced over at him with a cross between a smile and a frown.

“I think we could all use more sleep, yeah?” the older omega said softly. “Mizu-chan? Do you want middle or outside spoon?”

She blinked at him for a long moment before understanding finally lit tired eyes. 

“Outside. Kana-kun can be middle,” she mumbled, scooting over to lay down on the edge of her futon. Kana shoved aside the urge to roll his eyes, getting up and pushing his futon up against hers before scooting over to lay down next to her. He was spared from having to say anything – or having to keep himself from saying the _wrong_ thing – by the fact that she was already asleep again, though he couldn't stop himself from sighing.

“Don't even,” Koudai teased from behind him. “I dare say you've probably thought all the same ridiculous things she's thinking herself now. Not that she's thinking all that clearly right now, between the hormones and the drugs. I'm sure you weren't particularly clear-headed when you dumped your heat after meeting Kou-kun.”

“To be honest, I don't remember much of the first day and a half or so? But then it took me less than two days to clear mine and I got the impression that Takamizawa-sensei expects this to take longer than that.”

“Probably,” Koudai agreed with a soft hum. “My sister used to feel terrible for up to a week afterwards if she had to drop a sudden heat. She hated it, her cycle started when she was twelve and still hadn't settled when she left for college at eighteen.”

There was a sadness to Koudai's scent that Kana recognized and before he could stop himself, he was asking: “What happened?”

“She was taking a year to study marine biology at a university in the States, on an afternoon walk on the ocean boardwalk. Some joyriding kids lost control, the car slammed into her full force. She never had a chance,” the omega murmured, arms curling around Kana as he settled in behind him. “So yes, little brother, I understand some of what you feel, losing your brother the way you did. I know it's not the same; she was my baby sister, Hiro-san was your big brother. But I understand. It gets better. We grieve and move on with our lives, but though it never really stops hurting, we get better, ne?”

Despite their initial arrangement, Kana rolled over and hugged Koudai tightly. Anyone who thought omegas weren't strong ... they were crazy. Koudai had to be the strongest person Kana had ever met, to still have such grace after everything the universe had thrown at him.

“I know it doesn't feel like it, cuz you haven't let yourself grieve at all yet,” the redhead said after a moment of quiet. “But over time it _does_ get better, Kacchan, I promise. Now sleep, little brother. You need your rest just as much as Mizu-chan.”

It really wasn't fair that someone like Koudai couldn't be a parent when he was obviously so much better at it than, say, Kana's own parents. He was a natural, clearly, and for the universe to have taken that choice away from him the way it had ... it was a cruel joke. Really, it was almost enough to make Kana want to get pregnant himself just so he could give the man the child he had always wanted. Of course he knew even before he finished thinking it that to do something like that would be nothing less than a completely a horrible idea, that the world didn't work that way and never had. But for a fleeting moment....

~*~*~

Koudai was already starting to hate the sound of his own alarm, and this was only the third time it had gone off since they had left the pharmacy. Creeping back to Kuina's bedroom, he smiled a little to see Kana was already awake, doing something on his phone.

“Hey sweetie. Is Mizu-chan awake yet?” he asked softly. Before Kana could answer, the omega in question rolled over and groaned.

“Again?” she whined. “Dun wanna.”

“Sorry, sweetheart, but doctor's orders.”

“Doctor's orders suck,” Mizuki muttered, though she still dragged herself up into a sitting position to accept the cup of pills and glass of water.

“For what it's worth, Puppy has the bathroom set up so you can each have a shower and then join us for lunch. Maybe you and Kacchan can help each other?”

He tried not to laugh at the way the two teenagers turned bright red with embarrassment at his suggestion. Not that he was terribly surprised; they were, after all, still teenagers.

“I'm afraid there's rather a lack of omega women in our immediate social circle, Mizu-chan, so your options for help are ... us omega males.”

“I ... I can manage a _shower_ by myself, thanks,” she muttered, her cheeks still bright red.

“All right, turns then,” he said, nodding. “But if you change your mind....”

Even with her not wanting any help, Koudai lingered outside the bathroom while trying to tell himself not to worry. It didn't work. And yet Mizuki stubborned her way through a shower and change of clothes without once calling out for help. She did, however, freeze completely when she stepped out of the bathroom and saw him standing there.

“Did you –?”

“Kacchan, it's your turn, little brother,” he said, leaning into Kuina's room in part to be better able to ignore Mizuki's question. Her scent went sour with her mood, but he just hustled Kana past her, stepping into the small bathroom with him.

“Aniki, I can shower by myself just fine now,” the omega grumbled, only to promptly get stuck in his own shirt.

“Mm, of course you can, dear,” he said, biting back a smile as he stepped forward to help him. “But there's nothing wrong with getting a little help now and then either, right?”

“Aniki....”

“All right, all right,” he soothed, brushing a quick kiss to Kana's forehead. “If you change your mind....”

“I won't,” Kana grumbled. Koudai bit his tongue and let himself out of the bathroom, moving into the main part of the apartment to see how Mizuki was doing. To his surprise, Hayato was frozen stiff on the couch while Mizuki sat in his lap, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. A careful sniff of the air confirmed what Kuina's lack of interference had already told him – this wasn't a restarting of her heat. But she was going to crash hard if Hayato didn't stop acting like he thought he was two seconds from getting his head ripped off. 

“Haya-chan, really,” he said, trying not to laugh too much. It was almost worrisome that Mizuki seemed not to have noticed yet.

“I'm not ... I haven't ... she just ... I wouldn't!!”

“Wouldn't ... risk hurting your soulmate by implying that you aren't interested in her?” he murmured, worry slithering down his spine. 

“It's not! No, no, that's not!!” Hayato stammered, his panic scent getting worse by the second.

Worse, Mizuki really was starting to take it personally now. Swallowing back a sigh – he could have handled this better – Koudai started for the couch, only for Kuina to somehow beat him to it, thwapping Hayato upside the head hard enough to make the alpha squawk a protest.

“Why are alpha males always such useless idiots at your age?” the purple-haired omega huffed. “Mizu-chan, I'm sorry your soulmate's an idiot. For what it's worth, he'll probably grow out of it; his eldest brother certainly did. In the meantime ... lunch?”

“I guess,” she huffed, sliding down onto the floor.

“But I ... I thought,” Hayato stammered, looking more than a little confused.

“She's sick, and you're her alpha,” Kuina said, rolling his eyes. “Where's the confusion?”

“... I don't want her brother to kill me for taking advantage of his baby sister? Have you _met_ Satsuki-sama??”

“I repeat: she's sick, and you're her alpha,” Kuina said again, plopping down next to Mizuki to catch her in a side hug. “Teenaged alphas really are the worst, especially the males. Why do you think we send them away to special schools? Hayato-kun may have finished high school, but I'll bet you a thousand yen his transcript says he should go to an all-alpha college for a couple of years first.”

“It does not,” Hayato huffed, getting up from the couch to go into the kitchen.

“How much you wanna bet it really does?” Kuina half whispered conspiratorially, throwing a wink in Koudai's direction. The smile that slowly appeared on Mizuki's face eased a knot of worry. 

By the time Kana was ready to join them, Airu had pressed Hayato into service plating and distributing lunch. Better still, Mizuki seemed to be in a more balanced headspace, though she didn't miss that her lunch was completely different from what everyone else was having.

“Sorry, sweetie, but after last night.... Sensei wants us to take it easy, at least for today, until we're sure you're over the worst of it,” Koudai said gently, patting her hand briefly. “Trust me, this curry wouldn't feel very good coming back up if your medications don't sit well.”

A heavy sigh, but she seemed willing to concede the point. Koudai made a mental note to call Mahiro later, see what arrangements needed to be made for her to join their onsen trip on Tuesday. And perhaps a call to Satsuki, as well, to see what she might like as a special treat for dinner afterwards.

~*~*~

Hayato knew he should apologize for making Mizuki think ... whatever horrible things she was thinking about him. If he was lucky, she was only thinking he wasn't attracted to her, which was nuts, but.... But if Koudai was right and she thought he was going to reject her completely, then he really, really, REALLY needed to do something about that. Even if it was potentially damaging to his dignity. Of course at the lunch table was no time for it and before she had even finished her lunch, she was rushing off to the bathroom, probably to be sick yet again. A part of him wanted to go after her, but the rest of him was frozen in place. And then Kana was trailing after her instead. Still he just sat there, alternately watching for her return and poking at his food. It was torture, but nothing less than he deserved for ruining Mizuki's weekend.

“Oh for the love of.... Come on then, you big oaf,” Kuina grumbled, grabbing Hayato by the sleeve and dragging him to the small bathroom. As expected, Mizuki was crumpled beside the toilet while Kana moped the cold sweat from her brow.

“I'll get a bowl, I'm sure Mizu-chan would be more comfortable in bed,” the purple-haired omega murmured, giving Hayato a nudge. That was almost definitely true, and yet still he hesitated before going over and crouching down next to her.

“Mizuki-san? Can you stand?”

“Just pick her up, idiot,” Kana muttered. Hayato felt himself blushing again at that sharp rebuke. Maybe it was better to just do as Kana suggested? A deep breath and he scooped her up, dismayed at how tiny she felt in his arms. Like she weighed nothing at all. Mizuki whimpered, but she also leaned into him.

It was a short walk to Kuina's bedroom, and when it was done, the alpha in him didn't want to let go of her. Instead, he moved to the bed, somehow managing to get himself settled against the headboard without actually letting go of her even once. He could faintly smell amusement, probably from Kana, but he was much more interested in Mizuki just then. The feel of her in his arms, settling her in his lap and against his chest. The softness of her hair, the way it tickled against his neck and cheek when she moved. The sweetness of her scent, moon flower and orchids and cucumbers and deep, still waters that hid the secrets of the ages. She had such a strength in her, he could feel it. She could take on anything, everything, as strong as anyone.

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled as he held her close, wishing he could take away her pain so easily. “I'm so, so sorry. This isn't how I would've wanted it, not at all.”

She groaned, but to be honest, Hayato wasn't sure how aware she was of anything at that point. She felt more asleep than awake and that was probably for the best. The less she had to be awake and suffering through this mess, the less she would hate him later? At least that was what he was hoping.

“You're still being an idiot,” Kuina muttered, setting a bowl on his night stand before moving to perch on the edge of his bed. “She isn't going to hate you unless you reject her out of hand. Are you going to do that?”

“What? No, of course not! But....”

“But nothing. Even if she _was_ inclined to blame you for this weekend, what makes you think any of us – _including_ her brother, by the way – are going to let her? Stop blaming yourself for biology and just ... be her alpha. That's what she really needs right now.”

“I don't know how....”

“Oh please. You're practically a professional. Okay, junior professional. Just ... be yourself, only, you know, more. If she's like her brother, and from what I'm seeing, she's a lot like Sacchan, she'll have no trouble telling you what she needs. Once the meds stop messing with her, anyway.”

“... what you're seeing?”

“I can read auras,” the omega said, shrugging like it was no big deal. “Now that the two of you are actually in the same place, I can see the soulmate bond between you. Just like I can see where Kacchan's bonded to Kouki-nii. And that he's been through a particular kind of abusive hell. And that you're carrying around a ridiculous amount of guilt for someone your age. What, did you poison someone by accident or something?”

“W-what?! N-no! No, nothing like that! I just ... I can't talk about it,” Hayato said, shaking his head. “Kacchan ... I can't talk about it.”

“Alphas always want to take the blame for everything. The sun doesn't rise or set on the words of alphas, you know. Let us omegas and the betas who think _they_ run everything take some of the blame, too, okay?”

“You don't understand,” he said with another shake of his head.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Right now isn't really the right time anyway. Just ... at least _think_ about not blaming yourself for every little thing for awhile?”

Huffing a sigh, Hayato nodded, even though he wasn't sure he could actually do that. Hard not to feel guilty about things he had actually done. Kuina huffed at him again, but the omega still left the room. Leaving Hayato alone with the omega the universe intended to be his mate. He wasn't sure if it was meant to be a sign in everyone else's confidence in his integrity or not. Either way, he wasn't going to do anything to blow this.

~*~*~

When Koudai caught Satsuki's scent at the door, he hurried to the genkan, slipping into his own shoes and pushing him back into the hall before the alpha could even get his coat off.

“Hachi?” he asked, worry flaring through his scent.

“It's probably all right, but I had to give your sister the breakthrough shot again earlier this afternoon. We sent Hayato-kun out on errands when it happened; he hasn't come back just yet, but it's probably been long enough for both of you. Just ... go easy, yeah?”

“Of course,” Satsuki said with a nod. “Do you need me to go grab anything? Or does Hayato-kun have it all?”

“Well, we haven't gotten any panicked messages, so I'm assuming he's okay,” Koudai replied with a little smile. Satsuki laughed softly, but his scent as still tense. Too tense.

“Sacchan, really, if _I_ can smell how tense you are,” he scolded. A beat and his friend silently deflated, running a hand through his hair.

“Sorry, this whole situation.... I talked Dad out of coming up here, barely, but Yomi-san insisted and....”

Satsuki cut himself off to answer his phone, his expression and scent souring as soon as he looked at the screen. That was never a good sign.

“Yomi-san, I really wish you had stayed home,” Satsuki said, sighing. “I already have everything under control, you didn't need to trouble yourself.”

Koudai silently watched as his friend grimaced in response to whatever was said, then rolled his eyes.

“I'm not answering the door because I'm not there, Yomi-san, and neither is Mizuki-chan. Takamizawa-sensei insisted she be around mostly omegas, so she's staying with friends of ours,” the tattooed alpha explained, an impressive calmness to his tone. From the way his friend winced, Koudai could only assume Yomi's response was anything but calm.

“Yomi-san ... Yomi-san ... Yomi! If you'll stop bitching for two seconds ... I can send you the address here, but I'm telling you, this really isn't necessary. I promise, she's in the best of hands.”

Koudai didn't think he had ever seen someone jab the end call button in such irritation, he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

“Why am I surrounded by such pushy omegas?” the alpha muttered.

“I take it that was Mizuki-chan's bearer?” he asked, smiling a little at his friend's huff of annoyance.

“Of course. I wouldn't have told our parents anything at all if I could have gotten away with it, but with Sensei ordering her to stay home from school, I didn't have a lot of choice. I don't know how I'm going to make things up to Airu-kun at this rate....”

“I'm sure it'll be fine. Parental instincts are hard to override, I'm sure Airu-kun'll understand,” he said, offering the other man his sympathies as they stepped back into the apartment “Maybe if I talked to him when he got here? I could explain things to him if you think it would help?”

“Explain what to whom? Hey Sacchan, need a beer?” Airu asked with a quiet smile.

“Please,” Satsuki pleaded. “Also, I'm sorry, but Mizu-chan's bearer insisted on coming up here. He's on his way over here right now and he's ... I'm sorry, but he's completely out of my control.”

“Parents usually are, whether our own or someone else's” Airu replied, nodding before going into the kitchen.

With a gentle hum of agreement, Koudai directed Satsuki towards the couch before going to Kuina's bedroom to check on Mizuki again. She was lucid, at least, curled up against Kuina's chest while Kana sat on the bed next to them, the three having a quiet conversation.

“Hey guys. Mizu-chan, how are you feeling?” he asked gently as he let himself into the room, closing the door behind him and then leaning back against it.

“Okay-ish, I gu– ... Ani's here?” she asked, flinching a little.

“Mm, and your bearer's coming over, too,” he said, surprised when she flinched again. Strange. Did she think that meant her father was coming, too? But why would that be an issue?

“Hey now, it's okay, Mizu-chan,” Kuina said softly. “If you just want to stay in here, you can. You don't have to face anything alone, I promise.”

Mizuki shivered and huddled closer while Kuina hummed soft reassurance.

“Is ... is Higuchi-kun back yet?” she asked.

“Not yet. Want to stay in here until he gets back?”

“Yes, please,” she mumbled, half hiding against Kuina.

“That's fine,” Koudai soothed, doing his best to project reassurance. “I'll take care of it. Should I come back if your bearer gets here before Hayato-kun or...?”

Another flinch and shudder. Koudai shared a worried look with Kuina and Kana, not sure how to interpret that. Maybe, hopefully, the two of them could get her to talk about it once he was out of the room again. In the meantime, he briefly rubbed her shoulder.

“Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I'll let you know when the next person gets here, you can decide then.”

Another quick look at Kuina and then Koudai stepped back out into the hall. He then pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Hayato to recommend he pick up the pace. So of course almost immediately his phone was ringing instead.

_“What is it? What happened??”_

“Haya-kun, relax,” he scolded, moving away from the bedrooms and towards the kitchen. “Everything's fine right now, but Mizu-chan would like you back now, so if you can hurry up with those errands....”

_“Do I need to rush back?”_

“No, no, finish the list, _then_ come back. That list wasn't _just_ about getting you out of the apartment for awhile.”

_“Okay. Okay, I can do that. I'm almost done anyway. Are you sure everything's okay?”_

“No, I'm sure it's not, but I still need you to finish the list,” Koudai replied, unable to stop a soft sigh.

_“Kou-sama....”_

“She's still with Kacchan and Puppy right now, Haya-kun; there's no need for panic. But Sacchan is here and her bearer is on his way over, so no loitering, all right?”

_“... I'll pick up some ice cream on the way back.”_

“Thank you, Hayato-kun,” Koudai said before ending the call. Hayato was a good kid who meant well, but he was still just a kid, for all that he was nineteen. Circumstances were pushing him to grow up more and faster than the alpha had likely planned for himself, but at least he seemed to be doing better that he had at the start of the weekend.

“So ... what was that just now?”

Koudai startled, both at the sound of Satsuki's voice and the brush of fingers against his arm. The alpha was frowning at him, worry strong in his scent. Well, all things considered, that was fair. A sigh and Koudai made himself a cup of tea before directing Satsuki back into the lounge where Airu was trying not to appear too obvious in his curiosity.

“What's Mizuki-chan's relationship with her parents?” Koudai asked as he claimed a seat for himself.

“Fine, I think,” Satsuki said, taking a seat on the floor. “Yomi-san's a bit attached, spoils her sometimes, but then so does Dad. Why?”

“It's probably just the hormones, but the way she reacted when I told her Yomi-san was on his way over, I had to ask,” Koudai said with a little shrug.

“As far as I know everything's fine,” Satsuki said again, the worry in his scent growing sharper. “I'd like to think she would tell me if there were problems, but she _is_ a teenager and I _am_ her step-brother, so....”

“Like I said, it's probably just her heat, so don't go getting all stupid alpha knothead on me, Sacchan.”

The alpha laughed and that was a relief. He looked about ready to say something else when someone knocked on the door. Koudai started to get up, only to be gently pushed back down into his chair by Airu.

“I can answer my own door, Boss,” the beta teased before going over to do just that. Of course, as small as the apartment was, they could hear everything clearly.

“Sugimoto-san? I'm Ichikawa Jun; I was told my daughter and bond-son are here?”

“Yes, that's right. Please, come in.”

Koudai told himself to keep an open mind, watching as Airu escorted in the omega who had to be Mizuki's bearer. The omega was short, shorter than even Mahiro, with a stocky frame that reminded Koudai of a bulldog. The round face was set in a determined frown. Satsuki jumped up to his feet, so of course Koudai stood up as well. _Much_ shorter than Mahiro.

“Yomi-san, these are my –,” Satsuki started, only to be waved off my the tiny omega.

“No offense, I want to see my daughter. Now.”

Koudai could _feel_ his spine going up at that, though he restrained himself from actually scowling at the man. It wasn't like he was unfamiliar with such rudeness, and yet it still managed to take him aback. 

“She's resting right now,” Koudai explained, trying to keep his tone and scent both soothing. “I had to administer the breakthrough injection again this afternoon.”

“Injection? Why is she getting more injections?” the omega demanded. “Are you even a registered nurse?! What are your qualifications?? Where's my daughter?!”

“Yomi-san, please, have a seat, yeah?” Satsuki suggested. “Takamizawa-sensei is the best in the prefecture. He asked Hachi to be here for Mizuki-chan, so relax, okay?”

“Don't tell me to relax! My daughter –!”

“Is fine,” the alpha interrupted, drawing himself up a bit taller. “I told you that before, Yomi-san. There was no need for you to come all this way for a dumped heat.”

“A heat she shouldn't've even had; I took her to the doctor myself,” the omega retorted, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, about that. Why wasn't that in her medical files?” Satsuki asked.

“How did you get her files?!”

“I didn't; Sensei ordered them when she was rushed to him, I'm assuming to check for her last suppressant shot. And apparently it wasn't in there. Hell, that's half the reason she's not staying with me right now.”

“Well you needn't worry yourself any further,” he replied with a dismissive huff. “I'll be taking her home now.”

“Oh you absolutely will _not_ ,” the alpha growled. “You are _not_ putting her on a train with a bunch of alphas while she's still resetting!”

“ _Obviously_ we'll take the omegas-only car,” Jun snapped back. “ _I'm_ her parent, _not_ you, Shigeru-kun! Now give me my daughter!”

“Ichikawa-san, please calm yourself,” Airu said, tossing a quick look at Koudai before nodding towards the genkan. The situation was just waiting for the right excuse to explode, and Mizuki's bearer _still_ hadn't managed to ask the obvious question. Koudai didn't want to warn Hayato away, Mizuki still needed him, but he also wasn't sure how he was going to keep things from going south the moment the younger man stepped into the apartment if Ichikawa didn't calm down and soon.

“Don't tell me to calm down when _you're_ the ones keeping me from my child!” the omega snapped again, fists on his hips and chin jutted out.

“Papa....”

The whole room froze and for a moment Koudai dared to think maybe things would be okay. Mizuki was obviously unwell, clinging to Kana and yet still swaying in place. She was clearly not well enough to travel, even a beta would be able to see that, never mind the distress and sickness in her scent. Surely now her bearer would be willing to calm down and actually _listen_ to them.

So of course Hayato chose that moment to return.

“Tadai– ... Mizu-chan?”

Koudai was almost impressed with how quickly Hayato dropped everything to go to Mizuki, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. It was even the exactly right response, Mizuki relaxing into his chest with a soft sob.

“What the _fuck_ is going on around here?!”

“Yomi!" Satsuki barked at the same time Hayato spun around, pulling Mizuki behind him with a snarl. Koudai quietly stepped between the young alpha and Yomi, tugging on a vibrant lock of red hair. He wasn't unsympathetic to the teenager's feelings, but they weren't helpful in this situation.

“Ne, snap out of it, Hayato-kun,” he scolded firmly. “It's all right, this is Mizuki-chan's bearer, Ichikawa ... is it Jun or Yomi? Regardless, Ichikawa-san, allow me to introduce Higuchi Hayato, your daughter's soulmate.”

“Soulmate? Mizuki is too young for a soulmate!”

“She's older than I was when I first met mine,” Koudai replied pragmatically. “Now, can we all be reasonable adults about this?”

“It's simple, I'm taking my daughter home. Tonight,” Yomi repeated stubbornly.

“As much as I might like to see you try,” Satsuki said, almost too calm as he moved over to sit down on the couch, “I should warn you it's been less than twenty-four hours since they met, And Higuchi-kun is a trained guardian escort. Oh, and Father already approved of her staying here.”

If looks could kill, Koudai was certain his alpha friend would be little more than a pile of ash right about then.

“Permission I'm sure he gave _without_ being told the whole situation,” Ichikawa snarled. “Don't think you can use my own mate against me, Shigeru-kun. I know him too well for that.”

“At least Father had the sense to ask _why_ she was being excused from school for so long,” Satsuki said with a little snort. Which at least earned him a nudge from Airu so Koudai didn't have to smack him himself. Yet.

“Kacchan, please take Haya-kun and Mizu-chan back to Puppy's room, won't you?” Koudai said instead.

“Now wait just a –.”

“Now please, Kacchan,” he interrupted, stepping more fully between Ichikawa and the teenagers. The stouter omega made no effort to hide his growing anger as his daughter was taken away. But then that was exactly why Koudai had asked Kana to do it. Mizuki was in a fragile enough mental space, she didn't need to be subjected to her bearer's need to try to wrest control of things.

“I don't know who you think you are –,” the omega started with a low growl.

“Yamashita Koudai, Kana's current chaperone. The would be Kobayashi Kana, the omega you just saw with your daughter. The same omega Hayato-kun is contracted to guard, with his life if necessary. So yes, your daughter is quite safe here with us. Have you ever had to drop a heat already in full bloom, Ichikawa-san?”

“What? No, of course not, what does that have to do with anything?”

“Hayato-kun and Mizuki-chan have a particularly strong soulmate bond; she was in full heat by the time they got her to Takamizawa-sensei. Her heat's already broken through the reset protocol twice; it would be beyond irresponsible to take her away from here right now,” Koudai said, summoning up all the calm he could find. “I appreciate you want to take care of your daughter, but the best thing for her is for her to stay here.”

“With strangers,” Yomi replied with a skeptical snort.

“With friends and family,” he corrected gently. “Mizuki-chan and Kacchan are friends, that's how she met her soulmate last night. Airu-kun and I have known Sacchan so long now he's practically family.”

“Complete with that annoying habit family has of just dropping by without warning,” Satsuki said and Airu smacked him upside the head that time, before getting up from the couch again.

“I'm afraid I'm out of futon, but if you would like to stay for dinner, that should be manageable,” Airu said, a hint of regret in his scent. Koudai recognized the trick, having been the one to teach it to Airu for dealing with some of their more high-strung artists. And yet it worked, Ichikawa finally starting to let go of his anger as he sat down on the couch. Hoping that meant things were at least stable now, Koudai followed Airu into the kitchen to quietly thank him, then continued on back to Kuina's bedroom.

It worried him a bit to walk in and see Mizuki crying again, though at least Hayato didn't look so panicked about it this time.

“Mizu-chan? What is it, what's wrong, sweetie?”

“She's afraid you're going to make her go back to Hyogo with her bearer,” Kana said for her.

“Not before Tuesday night at the soonest,” Koudai replied, sitting on the edge of the bed next to the young soulmates. “And that's only if you've cleared your heat reset.”

“See? Told you Yamashita-san would make things right,” Hayato said, kissing her forehead. It was such a shift from the nerves and doubt the young alpha had been expressing before all this, something Koudai could only attribute to Yomi's sudden appearance. At least that much good had come from it.

“B-but,” she stammered, hiccuping a little as she tried to stop crying. “But Papa said....”

“It's a medical issue, sweetheart,” he explained gently. “It's not safe to take you anywhere until we're sure your heat isn't going to break through again. And we won't be sure of that until Tuesday.”

“Papa's not gonna like that. Once he decides something....”

“Yes, well, medical facts are medical facts, sweetie, whether he likes them or not,” Koudai said, smiling for her. “How about you get washed up and then come join us for dinner? It might help your bearer feel better about having to leave you with people he doesn't know if he can see that _you're_ comfortable with us, at least, ne? What do you think, can you do that?”

“I ... I'm not really that hungry,” she mumbled, sniffling and wiping at her eyes.

“I believe Airu-kun's planning a hot pot, you can have some of the soup at least, ne? Almost time for your next round of medications, too.”

Mizuki huffed a heavy sigh, then nodded and slowly pulled away from Hayato. The young alpha was watching her like a hawk and Koudai had to smile, remembering Tomoya at this stage. So far, Mizuki was handling things better than Koudai had himself, but then she was quite a few years older than he had been back then. The real test would be to see how the two handled being separated after this.

~*~*~

By the end of dinner, Kana was feeling exhausted himself, so he could only imagine how Mizuki was feeling. At least her bearer had stopped making demands to be allowed to take Mizuki home with him. On the other hand, everyone knew the older omega, while not being quite as antagonistic as he had been, was determined not to approve of Hayato for his precious daughter.

“Yomi, knock it off already, will you?” Satsuki groused. “Hayato-kun is a good alpha, stop trying to paint him as the enemy.”

“My daughter –.”

“Is right here, you know,” Mizuki grumbled from where she was leaning against Hayato again. “Higuchi-kun's been a perfect gentleman ... which is more than I can say for you, Papa. Um, Kou-ani, can I take my meds and lay down yet?”

“Not yet, but soon, I promise,” Koudai said, offering her a sympathetic smile. “Are you sure don't want some ice cream? Hayato-kun picked up your favorite.”

“Thank you, no,” she mumbled, sinking even more into Hayato's side with a little sigh. At least the alpha had stopped freaking out about her clinging to him, even preening a little for the praise from Satsuki.

“See? Told you she was in good hands,” the older alpha said with a little chuckle. “Now, are you going to be stubborn and insist on staying in Tokyo or are you going to go home so Dad can stop messaging me every five minutes because he's worried about you?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“I've been around you every time you've gotten pregnant, Yomi. Seriously, go home and let Dad do his alpha male thing like he always does.”

“P-pregnant?” Mizuki squeaked, something like horror painting itself across her face.

“Twins,” Kuina piped up. When Yomi turned on the pierced omega to gape at him, Kuina laughed. “What, you thought you could come to an apartment full of omegas and hide something like that? Eighteen weeks, yeah?”

“We ... we weren't sure ... twins? You're sure?” Yomi asked, the wariness steadily being replaced with something like cautious optimism.

“Positive. An alpha and an omega, I think, though it's awfully early to be sure from here.”

“I'm scheduled to have tests on Tuesday,” Yomi said, obviously a little shell-shocked. “Twins....”

Kana felt an odd ache in his chest as the older adults all started congratulating Yomi while Mizuki made a weird face and hurried out of the room, Hayato fast on her heels. Kana's gaze slipped to Koudai, but no one else seemed to notice the strain in the redhead's smile. Then again, what could he really do about it?

After that bit of excitement, it was surprisingly easy to get Yomi to agree to go back to Hyogo, Satsuki even offering to drive him to the train station. And then it was time for Mizuki's medications and before he knew it, Kana was alone with Kuina again.

“It's okay, yeah? Kou-nii's used to it.”

“... you can be used to something and still not be okay with it,” Kana mumbled.

“Sure, but he'll be okay. He always is.”

Kana sighed and nodded. Maybe Kuina was right. If Koudai ... well, okay, no the redhead probably wouldn't ask _him_ for help, but it wasn't like he didn't have plenty of other options. As much as Kana might wish there was something more he could do for the man ... life was what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of irons in the fire, as per always, but I will *try* to get this updated at least once a month, okay? I can't promise, but I'm going to try!


	3. Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about the chapter titles... I was shuffling titles around last month and when I first posted chapter 2, I gave it the wrong title. Whoops. 
> 
> As for the gender confusion around Kujou-sensei, I couldn't not do that. If you're not familiar with Shinjitsu to Gensou, Masako and Junko started over there as magical twins to Takemasa and Junji respectively. For SMOS, they're regular siblings

Even knowing very clearly where his duty lay, Hayato hated that he was going to have to leave Mizuki's side when she was still feeling so low.

“I'll be fine, Higuchi-kun, really,” she said, obviously (to him) trying to put on a brave face. “It's just for a couple of hours, right?”

Hayato made a non-committal noise as he poked at his lunch.

“If you think you'll be okay with just Kuina-kun,” Koudai said with a small smile. “Kacchan's appointment shouldn't take more than an hour, but depending on how things go, we may have to stay out a while longer. But you and Puppy have our numbers if you need us, ne?”

“We should be fine,” Kuina said with a small smile. “From what I can see, her heat's locked out; it's just a matter of finishing out the reset protocol and resting.”

“What you see?” Hayato asked.

“Told you, I can read auras,” the other omega said with a playful grin. “The more I'm around a person, the more I can understand of what I'm seeing.”

“Is that how you knew Papa was pregnant with twins?” Mizuki asked.

“It's in his scent, too, but the auras are how I know they're an alpha and an omega, both girls. But don't tell him that part yet, okay?”

“... I can't believe he got pregnant again,” Mizuki mumbled, shaking her head a little. Hayato tried not to be obvious, taking a curious snuff, but her scent was an unhelpful muddle.

“You're his eldest, yeah?” he asked.

“No, um, I have another older brother, but Ta-nii and I have never been close. But, um, I _am_ Papa's only daughter, so he's always been really protective. Still, after Ryo-kun, I really thought they had agreed not to have any more. I mean, that made Dad's fifth and they didn't want to get on Mom's bad side, so....”

Hayato had to bite back a grin for the shocked expression on Kana's face. His friend really was so sheltered still, unfamiliar with all the other ways alphas and omegas formed families for having grown up surrounded by traditionalist, conservative betas. Of course plenty of alphas only ever took one mate, but when soulmates came into the picture, well ... sometimes things got complicated.

“Well, you know, accidents happen,” he said, offering her a cheerful smile. “I mean look at me! Mom wasn't supposed to get pregnant again after Machiko-nee and yet Yuta-nii and I are still here.”

He could immediately tell that his comment hadn't helped anything, Mizuki offering a soft huff but not saying anything else. And he still couldn't figure out what exactly was wrong, let alone what he might be able to do to help.

“Well ... you guys should probably get going, yeah?” Kuina suggested gently. “We'll be okay. I promise, I'll let you know if anything comes up. Which it won't.”

It wasn't ideal, but it was as good as they were going to get. Maybe Kuina would be able to figure out what was wrong while they were gone and then clue him in later? An alpha could hope, anyway.

~*~*~

Kana felt a wave of relief as soon as he caught Kouki's reassuring scent.

“You didn't think I was going to let you go through this without me, did you?” his alpha teased, pulling him into a tight hug. Kana pressed his face into Kouki's chest, a part of him wishing he could just go home and hide from the world with his alpha.

“I missed you, too,” Kouki whispered, sending a warm feeling skittering through Kana's chest. A warmth that lingered even when Kouki stepped back again. “How's Mizu-chan?”

“Better,” he said, forcing a smile. “I don't think she wanted us to leave, but when I tried to suggest I reschedule, she got kinda ... huffy? Insisted her heat wasn't enough of a reason to reschedule something this important.”

“That sounds familiar,” Kouki said, laughing.

“Speaking of, we should probably get up there, in case they have even more paperwork for us,” Mahiro said, giving Kana an encouraging smile. He couldn't help a soft groan at the thought of having to fill out any more paperwork, but Mahiro caught him in a gentle hug and started walking him over to the elevators. Kana could feel himself mentally wobbling, not wanting to deal with this, but Kouki squeezed his shoulder and somehow it helped.

Mahiro went through the paperwork the office had sent them last week, then nudged him to go check in. Still nervous, Kana walked up to the receptionist, a sweet-faced beta woman who assured him that Kana was allowed to have whatever support would make him comfortable for his appointment. It seemed a strange comment to him until she made a little head nod towards Mahiro. Right, probably not normal for a new patient to come with a whole gaggle of companions. She then apologized for needing him to fill out yet another form. Kana swallowed down a sigh and took the clipboard back to the chairs. The questions felt awfully personal, and he really didn't want to answer most of them. On the other hand, Mahiro clearly trusted this doctor, so he probably had a good reason for these questions, right?

“Fill it in as best you can, sweetheart,” Mahiro encouraged. “If you're not comfortable with something, just say that. Or leave it blank. Kujou-sensei will understand.”

Kana nodded, taking a deep breath before getting on with it. He felt a little uneasy going back to the receptionist with most of the form empty, but she didn't say anything about it, just told him someone would let him know when the doctor was ready to see him.

Between the slight chill of the waiting room and his own nerves, Kana was sorely tempted to climb into Kouki's lap and try hiding in his chest. The arm around his shoulders helped, but it wasn't really enough. He just wanted to go home, even though he knew he couldn't.

“Kacchan, it's all right; you're working yourself up over nothing. I can personally vouch for Kujou-sensei; I've been seeing the doctor for years,” Mahiro said, gently squeezing his hand.

Before Kana could respond, a beta male nurse was calling his name. Panic washed over him and for a moment he couldn't even breathe.

“Easy, Kacchan, breathe,” Kouki murmured, the arm around his shoulders squeezing him gently. “I'm right here, baby. Do you want me to go back with you or Maro?”

“Don't leave me,” he gasped, squeezing Kouki's hand tighter.

“I won't, baby, I promise,” his alpha said, urging Kana to his feet.

“Kobayashi-kun?” the nurse asked with a gentle smile. “This way.”

Kana was too stunned to move for a second. The nurse hadn't even asked who Kouki was, just accepting that Kana wanted him there with him as he started leading them back to an exam room. Still, Kana didn't relax his hold on his alpha one bit, not even when the nurse asked – asked! – him if he wanted to change into a medical gown first or if he would feel more comfortable as he was. Kana hesitated again, glancing at Kouki, uncertain what was the right answer.

“It's all right, Kobayashi-kun, I can take all your vitals just like this. Unless you would feel more comfortable with Kujou-sensei?”

Another burst of panic and he still didn't know what was the right answer. Kouki smiled and squeezed his hand again in gentle reassurance.

“I think it might be better, this time at least, to have Kujou-sensei do all that,” Kouki said.

“That's fine,” the nurse replied, offering them an understanding smile. “A lot of our new omega patients prefer to have Sensei do everything first, but just so you know, Kobayashi-kun, we have four registered nurses that work here and any one of us is qualified to do that sort of thing, okay?”

“O-okay,” he stammered, still a little surprised when the beta left so easily. Oh, but maybe that was because Kouki was here with him? Yeah, that was probably it....

“I know it probably won't do any good,” Kouki whispered against his ear, “but you really are safe, so relax, yeah? It's going to be okay.”

Kana whimpered a little, then climbed into Kouki's lap anyway. Burrowing into his alpha's chest, he did his best to surround himself in his soulmate's soothing scent. This really was completely ridiculous, he knew it, but the past weekend was the longest he had been separated from Kouki since the bombing. He'd thought he was fine going through it – certainly, taking care of Mizuki and helping her with her symptoms had kept him from thinking too much about his own situation. But now that he was back with his soulmate ... everything felt like it was too much.

“I'm so proud of you, Kacchan,” Kouki murmured, hugging him close and petting his hair. “You've handled everything so well.”

Warmth blossomed in his chest at hearing those words, feeling the sincerity in Kouki's touch and scent. Maybe ... maybe he really could grow into the sort of omega someone like Kouki deserved?

“Kobayashi-kun? Is everything okay?” a woman's voice asked, startling him rather completely. Guilt slithered down his spine as he awkwardly wriggled around in Kouki's lap to face her properly. _This_ was Kujou-sensei? An alpha woman? She didn't look at all like he might have expected either, never mind that he had been _expecting_ a man. The high cheekbones, narrow nose, and strong jaw would have been formidable if not for the warmth in her eyes, smiling as much as her lips. And was that a streak of _green_ in her hair?! Were doctors even allowed to have dyed hair??

“Kobayashi Kana-kun and Morihito Kouki-san, yes? I'm Kujou Masako, pleasure to meet you both.”

“P-pleasure, sensei,” he stammered, still feeling awkward as he tried to casually slide into the chair next to Kouki's so he wasn't presenting quite so much like a baby. He was an adult, he could do this without hiding in his alpha's lap.

“So,” the doctor said, sitting down on her stool, “your surgeon included print outs from your last ultrasound, but if you don't mind, Kobayashi-kun, I'd like to do my own imaging, okay?”

“I ... is it really necessary?” he asked, fear nibbling at the back of his neck.

“Sakai-sensei was looking for different things. He was also doing an external ultrasound where I'd really like to do an internal one, just to be sure everything's as it should be.”

“I-internal? H-how...?”

“It's called an endovaginal ultrasound, we'll insert a transducer into –.”

“No! No, no, no” he babbled, shaking as memories of that other doctor assaulting him hit him so strongly it took even him by surprise.

“Shh, shh, deep breaths, baby,” Kouki soothed, the scent of his alpha cutting through his panic like a knife. Kana was surprised to find himself clinging to Kouki's shirt again, his face wet with tears. Even more surprising, the doctor was crouched down next to his chair, though she wasn't trying to touch him.

“I'm so sorry, Kobayashi-kun, if I had known you would have such a strong negative reaction, I would have approached the subject more carefully. I promise, I will _always_ do my best to be sensitive to your needs, okay?”

She ... she was apologizing to him? An alpha doctor was apologizing to him, a nothing, nobody omega? Had he hit his head? Was this still reality?

“Your chart mentions you've been sexually assaulted,” she continued softly, something not unlike sorrow hitting his nose from her. “Everyone reacts differently to that sort of thing, though, yeah? Can you tell me what the trigger just now was?”

“I ... the other doctor ... he wouldn't stop. It hurt so _bad_ and he wouldn't stop....”

Something like rage flared through the doctor's scent then. Kana shrank back against Kouki's chest and immediately her scent changed.

“Oh no, no, sweetheart, no,” she soothed, brushing a hand against his knee a moment, then pulling back. “I'm not mad at _you_ , Kobayashi-kun; I'm angry on your behalf. A doctor's sworn duty is first to do no harm. I _do_ need to do a pelvic exam, but we'll figure out how to do that with the least trauma to you, okay?”

Kana shuddered, but whether he liked it or not, she had a point. He couldn't live his life rules by his fears. Now if only it was that easy to let go.

“How about we work our way up to that, okay?” she suggested with another warm smile. Kana made himself take a deep breath, then nodded. It was okay, he could do this. With only a little bit of nudging, he managed to transfer himself from his alpha's lap to the exam table.

By any standards, it was a pretty routine physical. Kujou did all the same tests his pediatrician had always done for his annual exams, then drew blood for more tests.

“Okay, so, you're not currently sexually active, right?” she asked.

“R-right,” he stammered, tensing as he realized where this was headed. He didn't want to talk about Atsushi, he didn't even want to _think_ about him right now. Why couldn't he shove that whole period of his life in a closet and never look at it again?

“When was the last time you had an STI screening?”

“I, um, I'm not sure I ever have,” he admitted, shaking already.

“Can I ask why not?” she asked, frowning a little. Kana tried to answer, he did, but the words wouldn't go past the lump in his throat.

“I can tell this is difficult for you, Kobayashi-kun, but as your doctor it would help me to know these things, okay? Your paperwork says it's been more than a year, but I'm going to order a full panel just in case you've been asymptomatic. Do you think we can do that pelvic exam now?”

He could feel the rising panic trying to trap the air in his lungs. Unexpectedly, Kouki's arms pulled him back against his alpha's chest and it sort of helped. Kujou's face looked grim as she watched him a moment, then nodded and got up to grab a pad of paper.

“All right, here's what we're going to do,” she said as she started writing. “I'm writing you a referral to a psychologist colleague of mine, because I really think he'll be more help. I'm also writing you a limited 'scrip for an anti-anxiety medication. You'll take it only as needed, so this should be enough to get you through until Murai-sensei can do a full evaluation, even if it takes awhile to get an appointment. Before you leave here, set up an imaging appointment, I'll make a note in your file, and we'll do all of that then, when you're able to take one of these first,” she explained, gesturing with her prescription pad. “It won't knock you out or anything like that, but it should make it so you can handle the anxiety without getting caught up in it, okay? Shall I assume you'll be going to Takamizawa-sensei to get it filled?”

“Y-yeah.”

“All right,” Kujou said, adding something before handing over both the referral and the prescription. Kana felt like a failure, so he was surprised when she brushed her hand against his knee.

“Kobayashi-kun, you have no reason to feel ashamed. After what you've been through, coming here today couldn't have been easy. It's going to take time before you'll feel like you can trust me and that's completely fine. There's no rush, we'll get there together, when you're ready, okay? Now ... can I give you a hug?”

“I ... yes?”

The way she smiled, it lit up her entire face. And when she hugged him, it was so warm and gentle, with the scent of oceans and sun-baked sand. Just a moment, though, and then she was stepping back again, yet still with that same soothing smile.

“It's going to be all right, Kobayashi-kun. I'll call you in a couple of days with the results of your blood work.”

Kana nodded and just like that he was alone with Kouki. It was ... surreal.

“That was ... she was nice.”

“Of course she was, baby,” Kouki said, brushing a kiss to his cheek. “Shall we go set up that imaging appointment? And then ... dinner?”

“It's a little early for dinner, isn't it?” Kana asked, biting his lip.

“Probably,” Kouki agreed, tucking a lock of hair behind Kana's ear. “But I've missed you this weekend, and if Mizuki-chan needs you until Wednesday....”

Kana felt warm all over at that, scooting closer for a moment before sliding off the exam table. He supposed it would be hard on Hayato to have to stay separated from his omega that much longer, especially when she was still feeling off-kilter, but hopefully he would understand. And to be honest, just before they had left, Mizuki had been giving off little signs that she needed a break from Hayato's hovering. Still, it wouldn't hurt to text Kuina, to get his input. Just in case.

~*~*~

As soon as their party was settled at the restaurant, Hayato excused himself a moment, ostensibly to use the restroom. But really he just needed a moment to breathe. Not that being alone helped much with the voice in the back of his head that was urgently worried about his soulmate. Surely having a soulmate couldn't feel like this _all_ the time, or else how would anyone ever get any work done? He thought about all the alphas he knew, from his father to Kouki's circle of friends, who had relationships with _their_ soulmates, and none of _them_ acted the way he was feeling. Maybe it was just a phase? He certainly hoped so, he couldn't keep on like this.

“I know this is taking a lot longer than you were expecting,” Kana said quietly when Hayato sat next to him again. “I really wasn't expecting ... any of this.”

“Kacchan, really,” he said, shaking his head. “You don't have to apologize.”

“I feel like I do,” his friend murmured. “I know this has been hard for you, being away from her. And I really do appreciate you being here for me, senpai. Really.”

“Hey, just doing my job, yeah?” he replied, flashing his friend a lopsided grin. That apparently failed to be at all convincing.

“It gets better,” Tomoya said from across the table. “Especially once your soulmate is feeling more like herself again. I mean, it never stops being a horrible feeling when your omega is sick and there's nothing you can do to make it better. But each time it happens, it gets a little easier to handle.”

“Yan!” Koudai scolded, elbowing his obviously unrepentant mate.

“What? You said yourself you don't _really_ know what it's like for us alphas,” Tomoya protested. “Gotta reassure the kid he's not losing his mind!”

Hayato grimaced a little, glancing down at his phone. Still no new messages. Maybe she was taking a nap? Or had her phone put up somewhere charging. He supposed he could try texting Kuina, but that felt like it would be crossing a line. If she needed him, he would know, right? He didn't ... _think_ he was feeling anything bad from their soulmate bond, but then again this was all so new to him....

“Relax already, would you?” Kana said, giving him a gentle nudge. “I don't go out _that_ often; you should enjoy it while you can.”

“... Kacchan, you're about to start having three standing outings a week,” he countered, too late realizing his friend had been teasing him. “... jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Hayato laughed at the quick and familiar rejoinder. Whether it was what Kana had meant or not, he really did need to stop being wound so tight. Although from the blank looks on everyone else's faces, maybe they should explain before someone got the wrong idea? Though if Kana wasn't explaining, then.....

“We should ask Mizuki-chan if she watches supernatural shows. Oh, um, is she coming to the onsen, too?”

“That's the plan,” Koudai said with a small nod. “Of course she can't share a private room with us ~male~ omegas, but Maru has something planned for that, too.”

Hayato nodded, wondering how many more times Mahiro planned to book private rooms for Kana's weekly appointments instead of the shared facilities that were commonly used. Not that it was any of his business, he supposed. And anyway, given everything Kana had been through, it made sense to ease him into socializing, especially when it came to things that other people took as normal but with which Kana had little to no experience.

They were mostly through dinner before Mizuki finally texted him back, apologizing for taking so long and surprised that they weren't back yet. Something so small and yet it completely changed his mood to know she hadn't been maliciously ignoring him.

“Oh, did Mizuki-chan finally get back to you then?” Kana teased, playfully nudging him in the ribs.

“Yeah, yeah, and you were right, she forgot to charge her phone last night, so the battery had run down completely,” Hayato said with a sheepish smile. “She wants to know when we're coming back.”

“I told Airu-kun we were staying out to have dinner with Yan and Kou-kun before we even got here,” Koudai said with a small frown.

“I think she's wanting something a bit more definite than 'after dinner',” Hayato said, wary of upsetting the older omega somehow. Sure, his impression of Koudai, especially after the past weekend, was of a kind and gracious spirit, but it took a steel core to navigate the waters of the social elite, he had already picked up that much in the last week. Hayato knew just enough about social politics to know he had a lot to learn. And that he didn't want to get on Koudai's bad side.

“Hachi,” Tomoya said softly. Hayato watched as the two soulmates silently communicated _something_ between them. Whatever it was, Koudai sighed heavily and nodded.

“We _have_ been out a good bit longer than originally planned,” the redhead admitted as he surveyed their table, another reminder of just how much power upper class omegas often truly held.

Kana blushed, since the salon trip – a reward from Mahiro for making it through his doctor's appointment – had been a good part of that, as Mahiro hadn't set up an appointment in advance. On the other hand, the soft, almost mousy brown, while still being relatively conservative, really did suit Kana. And Hayato could tell how much the simple change had boosted his friend's self-image.

“I'll go settle the bill,” Tomoya said with a small smile. “And then ... parking garage? I've got the car, then it's only about twenty minutes' drive instead of however long by train?”

Kana started to say something, but then their eyes met and he changed his mind, sighing heavily instead. It was enough to make Hayato feel guilty ... but at the same time he really, _really_ needed to get back to Mizuki.

“Better tell her half an hour, give or take, Hayato-kun,” Koudai said with a soft smile. “If Yan's driving, then there's a bakery I want to stop at; we can get a dessert to share.”

Hayato nodded. Cake couldn't compare to being with one's soulmate, he could completely understand that now. But if it would help Kana deal with the separation from _his_ soulmate better, putting up with the delay was the least he could do.

~*~*~

A part of Kana really wanted to insist Kouki take him home, but he recognized it as a small, selfish part. Mizuki was doing _better_ , but she still needed them. Needed her alpha. Kana couldn't be the one to mess that up, wouldn't. Bad enough forces were trying to get between him and Kouki, he wouldn't be responsible for doing the same to one of his few true friends.

But none of that made leaving Kouki any easier, nothing could. Kana's arms latched on tight to his alpha, not wanting to ever let go.

“Hey now, it's just one more night, right?” Kouki said with that radiant smile of his.

“Y-yeah, probably,” Kana mumbled, pressing into Kouki's chest again anyway.

“All right then, one more day,” his alpha soothed, running a hand up and down his spine. “And then we can spend a whole day in bed together after that if you want.”

“Dunno if we could do that ... but it'd be fun to try? Well, until senpai broke it up,” Kana said, putting on his best smile for his soulmate as he made himself step back. Kouki was right, it was just one more day, assuming nothing else went wrong with Mizuki's heat.

“That's the spirit,” Kouki agreed, ruffling Kana's hair before pecking a quick kiss to his lips. It wasn't really enough, Kana wanted more. But considering they were standing next to Tomoya and Koudai's car with everyone else pretending not to notice them, well, it was probably the best he was going to get.

He hadn't noticed his own tiredness until they had been in the car for awhile. Not more than ten minutes and yet he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. It was embarrassing. Then again ... wouldn't be the first time he fell asleep in a car. Hayato could just wake him up when they got back to Airu and Kuina's apartment. Closing his eyes, he let himself lean against Hayato's shoulder, smiling a little when his friend shifted to tuck his arm around him. Yeah, this was going to be fine.

~*~*~

When they got to the bakery, Koudai glanced back at the teens in the back seat and smiled. Hardly a surprise to see Kana asleep, after the energetic afternoon they had all had.

“I'll just be a few minutes. Probably,” he murmured, not wanting to wake the younger omega just yet. Neither alpha commented and Koudai hurried from the car into the bakery.

“Welcome to – oh hey, Ani! What can I interest you in tonight? We have a number of cheesecakes, priced to move!” the sweet-faced omega behind the counter said, flashing him a bright grin. Junko looked so much like her older brother sometimes it was almost unnerving, down to the same gentle smile that hid a core of steel.

“I suppose it depends on what you're trying to foist off on me,” he replied with an easy smile of his own.

“A turtle truffle, a mango, and a choco-mint?” she suggested, putting on her most innocently hopeful face. That felt a bit like cheating and Koudai sighed, recognizing his doom for what it was.

“This is why they schedule you on closing, isn't it?” he lamented as he pulled out his wallet. “What size?”

“Snack-able,” she said, making a round with her hands to indicate a pie size about half again the size of a gourmet cupcake. That, at least, was manageable.

“All right, add a white chocolate raspberry and a plain in the same size, and then a dozen doughnuts, free choice,” he said, faking a resignation he didn't really feel.

“Thank you, Ani!” Junko chirped, practically bouncing as she boxed up his order. Definitely a marketing tactic to have her on the last shift to smile and finagle her customers into taking home more sweets than they would have otherwise. And yet what did it say about him that he always fell for it?

Another customer had come in while Junko had been packing his order, so Koudai wasn't able to say anything else to her before he left. A brief moment of disappointment, but it was fine. Until he was getting back into the car and he could feel Tomoya giving him a look.

“What? Junko-chan was on counter,” he said in his defense. Tomoya laughed and shook his head, but wisely chose not to say anything else.

When they got back to the apartment, Koudai took advantage of Mizuki and Kuina's distraction with Kana's new hairstyle to slip into the kitchen. And wasn't the least bit surprised when Airu followed him.

“What's all that?” the beta asked, though his scent belied the bland tone of voice.

“After the weekend she's had, I thought Mizuki-chan might like something sweet. And I don't know about you, but certainly any time _I've_ gone into Nekohime Sweets while Junko-chan was on counter, I've come out with more than originally intended.”

“Kui-chan does the same. You omegas and your sweet-teeth,” Airu said with a gentle chuckle. “Everything set for tomorrow?”

“Yes, yes, everything's fine; you just worry about the gallery,” he mock scolded.

“Done and done,” Airu replied, chuckling. “Unfortunately, one of your least favorite dealers is insisting on meeting with you. As soon as possible, of course.”

“Oh goddess ... which one?”

“Tonomura Izumi. She was _quite_ annoyed that you couldn't see her until Friday at the soonest, though I couldn't promise that, either.”

“Oh _her_! I thought you meant someone _truly_ horrible, like that French prat whose name I refuse to remember, so don't remind me now, either.”

Airu laughed again, easily stepping in to help Koudai cut and arrange the cheesecakes.

“I told her you were out of the gallery for a few days and that I would let her know Thursday when you would have time for her. You _could_ see her Friday, but it's your choice, if you want to put her off until next week, we can.”

“ _Her_ biggest problem is she thinks her being alpha means I should just bend to her every whim all the time,” Koudai said, rolling his eyes. “She has good instincts! But that arrogance!”

“If you don't want to deal with her....”

“No, no, it's fine, as long as she actually _waits_ ,” Koudai said with a little shake of his head. “But if she turns up tomorrow insisting she can't wait, you have my full permission to tell her she can either wait, deal with you, or take her impatience and shove it.”

“Yes, Boss,” Airu said with a little laugh.

Koudai paused a second, then laughed as well.

“Sorry, I know you know how to handle people like her,” he said, briefly resting his hand on Airu's shoulder.

“It's been a stressful weekend,” the beta replied with a shrug. “If you need a couple days off after this....”

“Maybe, we'll see how tomorrow goes,” Koudai said softly.

“... you know, you don't have to do everything yourself, Kou-kun,” the younger man murmured, catching his arm a moment. “Take the rest of the week off. I can handle Tonomura-san.”

Koudai huffed a sigh; Airu had a point. He and Tomoya really could use more time for just the two of them, but he knew himself well enough to know he would feel guilty taking any more time off right now. At least he had a spa treatment to look forward to, and possibly another one next week as well, considering Kana still tended to be pretty skittish, even when he was _with_ his alpha. Really, he should enjoy it while he could – soon enough Kana would grow into himself more firmly and wouldn't need them to hold his hand all the time.

“I'll be fine,” he insisted, pushing a tray into Airu's hands. And pointedly ignore the look his friend was giving him. He was fine, he could push through until the weekend, it would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update to this verse will be mid-June. I probably won't have any fic up for next week - between calendar and having too much else on my plate at the moment, I have to be mindful and pace myself.


	4. Halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Kana gets surprised and meets the twins, something I know y'all been waiting for. XD Also, plot motion!

Kana smiled when he looked up to see a sleepy Mizuki shuffling into the room. She had finished her regimented doses last night, this was the first time she had been allowed to sleep without interruption.

“Kana-kun? How long did I sleep?”

“A little over ten hours,” he said, offering her a small smile. “We're about ready for breakfast if you are.”

“So long, oh gods,” Mizuki said as she dropped down next to him. “No _wonder_ it feels like I slept for, like, a hundred years or something!”

“Other than fuzzy, how do you feel?” Koudai asked, setting a cup of juice in front of her.

“Too fuzzy to tell,” she admitted, holding a hand over her mouth as she yawned. “But better than I have in a few days, so....”

“If you ask me,” Kuina said, joining them with a mug of coffee, “she's good to go out with us today.”

“Out? Really? Wait, out where?”

“An omega-only onsen in Hino,” Koudai explained. “We've got a group reservation for 14:30 and then after that, we'll all go out to dinner, meeting up with the alphas somewhere. Your brother included.”

“Does this mean ... can I go home then?” she asked, wary hope leaking through her scent.

“You finished sensei's medications, and Puppy says you're good, so yes,” Koudai agreed with a nod. “You can pack up after lunch and put your bag in the van. And after dinner we'll all go back to our own homes so Airu-kun can have some peace and quiet again.

“Hachi!” the beta protested, laughing. “Please don't listen to him, Mizuki-chan. Having you here these past few days has been no trouble at all.”

Kana couldn't remember ever seeing her smile quite like that, so shy and sweet. And then it was fading away.

“Oh, but then you ... we won't be together anymore,” she said to Hayato with a sad frown.

“Well yeah, but we knew that was coming,” the alpha said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. “I mean, you still have school to finish, yeah? But you'll be able to come visit now and then, yeah?”

“I'm sure you two will manage,” Koudai said with an encouraging smile. “The first time apart is the hardest; it gets easier after that, I promise.”

“Besides,” Hayato said, his smile a little brighter, “it's not like you're going back to your brother right _now_. We've got all day together still.”

That was enough to put a real smile back on Mizuki's face. Kana didn't see a reason to point out that most of the day was already planned. She would either remember it on her own or notice it quickly enough. She was happy right now and wasn't that the only important thing?

~*~*~

Kuina could scent them as soon as they stepped into the reception area, but for Kana's sake he forced himself to keep a lid on his enthusiasm, letting Mahiro handle introductions. It wasn't easy, part of him wanting to glomp onto both of his friends at once, even if that wasn't entirely doable.

“So, Sawa-san, this is Ichikawa Mizuki, can you please take care of her while we're here?”

“Of course,” the nurse chirped, easily drawing Mizuki away from the others. “You're going to love this place, Mizuki-chan, trust me.”

“Kurosaki-san? Your party's room is ready.”

“Of course it is,” Mahiro said with a good-natured laugh. “Okay, quickly, Kacchan, these are friends of ours, Kusada Subaru and Kento; you can get to know each other after the massages.”

A bit rushed, especially for the usually more formal and polite omega, but since the onsen staff was trying to get them all moved along.... Kuina wiggled his way over to the twins, catching Kento first in a big hug.

“I can't believe Maru-ani didn't tell me he was inviting you guys!” he exclaimed, giggling.

“It was kind of last minute,” Kento said with a shrug.

“Besides, if he _had_ told you, it wouldn't've been a surprise anymore,” Subaru added. “It's only Tuesday, how do you guys look so beat already?”

“Mizuki-chan had a pretty rough heat reset protocol this weekend; we were all helping her with that,” Kuina said with a little grimace. The twins both offered sympathetic noises as their group was shown into a room, content to let the subject drop from there. And for that, Kuina was grateful. If the twins really wanted to know more, individually or together, they could try asking Mizuki directly later, but he doubted either of them would. It wasn't their style.

Kuina couldn't help a happy sigh when he finally sank into the warm water of their pool, though he was definitely surprised when Kana sat down beside him a beat later.

“Kacchan?”

Eyes still closed, the omega mumbled something, then scooted closer. Kuina didn't know what exactly was wrong, but he could see the disruption in his young friend's aura, drawing him in closer. Now that he had spent more time with the teenager, Kuina was getting more detailed information out of his aura. The painful wounds from his past trauma, still oozing wrongness. Rei's work was helping, but it was a slow process and as far as he could tell, there was nothing else being done to support it so far.

“It's gonna be all right, Kacchan,” he said softly, holding him as close as he dared. “And sometime when it's just us, we can talk about all that stuff that's been coming back up, yeah? You just let me know when's good for you and I'll make my schedule work.”

“I .. I don't wanna,” Kana mumbled even as he scooted closer against his side. Kuina hummed as he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I'm sure you don't, Kacchan,” he said softly, “but you can't just keep it all bottled up inside, either. I won't judge, I promise. Just listen.”

Kuina could see the words going in one ear and out the other, but somehow or another he managed not to sigh in frustration. After all, there was no point in trying to force something like this. He wasn't a therapist; there was only so much he could do. But he knew how important just being there could be, and that was something he could easily do. If he had to keep reminding Kana of that, well, he could do that, too.

~*~*~

At the gentle nudge, Kana sat himself up more, expecting to see Mahiro joining them. Instead it was the two omegas he had only sort of been introduced to when they had first arrived. Kana pulled himself away from Kuina a little more, nervousness rushing through him. They were older than him by at least a few years, though he hesitated to guess just how many. Put next to each other, the similarities in their faces were hard to ignore, but at the same time it was obvious the two were determined to look as different as they could. One blond, the other dark brown and maroon. One pierced, the other not. One obviously muscled, the other softer.

“Hi ... Kana-kun, right? We didn't really get introduced properly before. I'm Subaru, a friend of Nasubi here and an, um, actor,” the blond said with a sweet smile and a little bob of his head.

“He _says_ actor, but he _means_ porn star,” the other omega said with a mischievous grin. “I'm Kento, by the way, and I'm a trauma nurse. Nice to meet you. And yes, we're identical twins.”

“P-porn star?” Kana stammered and for a second he thought his eyes might fall out of his head.

“Kento!” Subaru protested, shoving his twin. “You can't just say that to people!”

“What, that you do porn? Baru, it's not exactly a secret. You won Performer of the Year the year you _debuted_ ; you've kept winning awards every year since. You're an omega superstar!”

“Not the point, you idiot!”

“Oh come on,” Kento huffed. “He's a friend of Nasubi's; like he's going to be scandalized by your porn career!”

“That doesn't.... I've done some mainstream acting, too, you know,” Subaru insisted, jabbing his twin again. “I'm not _just_ a cute neko.”

Kana wasn't sure who was more embarrassed now, him or Subaru.

“What have you been in? I-in the mainstream, I mean. I wouldn't know anything about your porn career!” he stammered in a rush of nerves. That had ben the completely wrong thing to say, oh god, why did anyone even take him places?! He was a complete disaster!

“Oh nothing too memorable,” Subaru said with a shy smile. “Mostly background and support work, with only a few lines if any. I keep trying for bigger roles, but somehow I'm never quite what they want in a leading man.”

“I'm telling you, the next time some studio guy says you aren't romantic lead material, you should whip out a copy of _What the Plum Blossoms Keep_. The re-release with all those accolades printed on the cover.”

“I am _not_ doing that, Ken-tan,” the actor said, shaking his head.

“Why not? _What the Plum Blossoms Keep_ won every award it went up in and you were a _great_ lead in that!”

“Technically, as the ultimate love interest, I was in a supporting role,” Subaru said, shaking his head. “And I am completely certain a _porno_ , no matter _how_ epic, is _not_ going to help me land any mainstream roles, Ken-tan.”

Kento rolled his eyes and made a rude noise at his brother's comment. Kana didn't want to get in the middle of it, especially when he didn't know how movies were made. Maybe it would be better to find another topic? But what?

“Um, is it really hard, being a trauma nurse?” he asked.

“It's definitely a challenge, yeah,” Kento said. “My supervisor thinks I'm crazy. Emergency is probably the highest stress department in the whole hospital and when we get slammed, it can be hard to think, let alone have time to do all your charting. But there's nothing like the feeling of knowing you helped save a person's life.”

“I can't really imagine how that must feel,” Kana confessed with a shy smile. “Guessing you don't work at the same hospital as Sakai-sensei then.”

“Huh? Oh, cuz we haven't met before? Believe it or not, I do, actually. But they triaged you straight into surgery with your shrapnel wounds, so you were only in Emergency long enough to get rushed to the elevator,” Kento explained, grinning brightly. “I checked your chart a couple times while you were upstairs, just to reassure myself you'd gotten through okay, but I didn't actually put it all together until today. Sorry you missed entrance exams.”

“Yeah,” Kana sighed, slumping lower in the pool.

“Honestly, it happens a lot more than people think. You won't be the only one who had to wait a year – or two or three – to get into college. If you even decide to go. I mean, with Morihito-sama as your mate, I imagine you could do anything you wanted. Or nothing, if you wanted. Not like money –.”

Subaru elbowed his twin, hard, at the same time Mahiro and Koudai finally joined them. Mahiro was frowning, but Koudai laughed as he claimed the free seat next to Kana.

“Really, Maru, Ken-tan didn't say anything you know Kacchan hasn't already thought. He's eighteen, he's allowed to have no idea what he wants to do with his life. _Especially_ with his family background.”

Those words seemed to be enough to make Mahiro stop scowling at least. Koudai's arm tucked around Kana's shoulders and he leaned into him, trying to ignore the curious frowns from the twins. This wasn't exactly something he wanted to discuss with people he barely knew. Or anyone, really.

“So Baru-kun, how's Maya-chan? She excited to be starting all day school soon?” Koudai asked in a gentle change of subject.

“Of course not,” the blond said with a little laugh. “She knows school means she won't get to be my personal assistant anymore.”

“Not that, at all of five, she's that much help, I'm sure,” the red-haired omega said, laughing.

“Well no, of course not,” the actor agreed, grinning. “But she _thinks_ she's helping Daddy, and that's all that really matters, ne?”

“Your ... y-you have a daughter?” Kana stammered.

A porn actor who let his toddler daughter be his personal assistant? Just what kind of people was Kuina friends with anyway?!

“Yes. And from that horrified expression, no, I don't take her to work with me on days I'm doing sex scenes,” Subaru said, laughing again. “Well, there was that one time, but that was an accident, director had changed the shooting schedule without telling me and she wasn't allowed on that set.”

“Sorry, I just ... wasn't expecting....”

“I was young and in love –.”

“And stupid,” Kento interjected.

“And stupid,” Subaru conceded. “At least I didn't let him bite me?”

“We hadn't actually turned eighteen yet when you got pregnant, numbnut,” Kento said with a well-used huff and a shake of his head. “It would have been bad all around.”

Kana would only sit back and listen, a mixture of curious and appalled as Subaru talked about his supposed first love ... who had turned out to be a complete trash can fire loser who took off the second he found out Subaru really had gotten pregnant. Kento actually grinned a few times as the two talked about trying to hide the pregnancy for months, only to be found out by their parents and then being sent away so the neighbors wouldn't find out. The smiles faded when they went on to talk about the subsequent disowning, the struggles of moving to Tokyo so Kento could go to nursing school while Subaru worked whatever job he could that would pay him enough but still give him the time he needed with his daughter.

“We didn't know anybody here back then,” Subaru said with a sad little sigh. “I was working at a club when a guy slipped me his card, said I had a great look and should come down for an acting audition. I had no idea what he meant until I was walking into the office and there was one wall with a bunch of awards and then another wall covered in promo posters for their videos. Porn. I almost bolted right then and there, let me tell you!”

“Can you imagine what our life would be like now if you had?” Kento interjected, chuckling.

“Hush, let me tell this story!” Subaru countered, laughing. “Anyway ... right, so turns out guy was a producer, he introduced me to one of the directors and they were both so excited, really playing to my silly teenager ego. You know, telling me I had the perfect look for the director's first big film. And I thought, well, hey, easy money, right?”

“... not easy money?” Kana ventured, feeling a little smile curving his lips in spite of everything.

“Yeah, turns out making a porno is a lot more work that you'd think,” Subaru agreed with a little nod. “It was Taizo-san's first full-length film, too, and it was ... I don't know, some kind of magic. Sold like crazy. Next thing I know, they're building a star vehicle video for me and planning more projects. More projects meant more money, and, well ... babies are expensive and box boys get options.”

“I guess I can see how it would be easy to get sucked in like that....”

“I wouldn't put it in those terms,” Subaru said with a little frown. “Like it's some sort of immoral trap. Ok, yes. what we do is a niche market and maybe I won't ever make the crossover into so-called mainstream acting success, but if I can't ... I'm learning a lot about film-making through all this, so, you know, when I'm not marketable in _front_ of the camera anymore, I've got other career options.”

“And in the meantime, at least once a month I get a patient commenting on how I look familiar,” Kento added with a cheeky grin of his own. “My favorites are the fangirls who are afraid to admit they watch porn. As if it's any sort of secret that women are Baru's biggest fans.”

“R-really? I thought.... Isn't porn made for men?” Kana asked, surprised.

“Oh you sweet, innocent –.”

“Kento!” Mahiro interrupted in a scolding tone.

“What?!” the omega protested, laughing even while Subaru gave him a smack to the back of the head.

“The biggest share of the adult market is, yes, targeted at straight men,” Subaru explained, still giving his twin a look. “Especially betas. Who seem to have a thing for watching alpha males with surgically augmented women. But it's a pretty diverse market overall, really, and if you can imagine it, there's a niche market for it. I've done videos with all kinds of co-stars, gay, straight, and otherwise.”

“Otherwise?” Kana echoed, both surprised and confused.

“There's more to sexuality than just gay and straight,” Subaru said with a little shrug. “Anyway, the videos of mine that sell the best tend to be the big dramatic romances and that's very much a women's market. I do videos in other markets, too, but most of my awards have been for romance roles. It's a cliche, but women want a story, a fantasy. Something more than just thrust and grind. As much as I hate getting tagged for a vignette in a wall-to-wall, it's almost a nice break, since it means I can just lay back and be pretty for a change, instead of having to learn a whole script.”

Kana could feel himself blushing, though he didn't know why. They were all adults, they'd all had sex, even, so why did talking about it even obliquely make him feel like this? Like he wanted to just sink through the floor and disappear forever....

“I think we're embarrassing Kacchan,” Koudai said, gently ruffling Kana's hair, and that urge to disappear got worse. “Let's talk about something else, yeah?”

“Eh? It's just sex,” Kento said, earning himself another elbow in the ribs from his twin.

“Sorry, we've been mostly socializing with my porn friends lately; he forgets most people aren't as ... uninhibited as my favorite co-stars.”

Kana could feel himself blushing even more, glancing between the twins and Kuina. From what they had said, they weren't as much older than him as he had thought, but he couldn't help wondering how they had met.

“So, um, how do you know Koudai-nii and Mahi-nii?” he asked as he tried not to squirm.

“Through Nasubi. Well, sort of,” Subaru said and Kana could hardly believe he was seeing a porn star _blush_.

“The first time Baru-tan and I met,” Mahiro said, a positively wicked grin on his face, “he and Taizo-san were riding high on _The Woodcarver's Apprentice_ 's success and been invited to one of these society parties certain bored rich women host to try to scandalize their peers. They're terribly predictable, but with my rank, I can't just _not_ go, so ... I've met more porn people than you'd have probably ever guessed.”

His chaperone shook his head and laughed, but Kana ... he wasn't sure _what_ he felt. Appalled, maybe?

“Am ... am I...?”

“Kou-kun is classed as nouveau-riche; he doesn't get invited as often, since the point is to try to catch out the old school elites,” Mahiro said with a little laugh.

“They're terrible; the hostess invariably wants to catch her 'proper' guests recognizing her more outrageous invitees,” Subaru said with a sigh. “She'll try to act intellectual without having any idea what really goes on in the underground scenes she finds so titillating. As far as Gackt-sama and people like him are concerned, they're a boring evil, a chance to glad-hand and get backing for bigger projects like the Guardian series. For us actors, it's a chance at free booze and to see how the other half lives, so to speak.”

“But as far as being friends goes ... before Nasubi moved in with his brother,” Kento said, “we were living in the same building, across the hall from each other. Nasubi's sneaky, you know. It started out, we'd run out of ... was it rice or mirin? Something. Anyway, Maya was crying, Baru couldn't run to the store, and I was still in class, so he knocked on Nasubi's door in desperation.”

“I mean, I could _see_ how completely stressed out he was, of course, so it was a no-brainer to help. And then keep helping,” Kuina said, shrugging. “Then aniki's marriage fell apart and I knew I needed to take care of him. But I couldn't just abandon my friends, so I helped get them into a better building and yeah....”

“It was the references that made the difference, I'm sure of it,” Subaru said earnestly. “I was still just getting started in my acting and Ken-tan was still in school, and with my having a baby....”

“Maya's precious, I was happy to help,” Mahiro said, as if he had done nothing. And yet something about Subaru's expression made Kana think his chaperone had done more than just write a few letters. It was a pattern he was starting to notice with Mahiro. Was that what it meant to be a rich omega? Pulling strings, doing favors, and letting the light shine on others? Maybe that wasn't such a bad life to have, especially if he couldn't figure out any other career for himself. He wasn't sure he really had the necessary poise, at least not yet, but then again maybe that was why he had a chaperone at all - so Mahiro could teach him.

~*~*~

Hayato thanked the beta for the pot of tea, sitting down with a heavy sigh.

“You look like you could use a spa day yourself there. High-strung client?”

“Amano-senpai!” he said, jerking up in his seat.

“Surprised to see you again so soon,” the older alpha said with a faint hint of worry.

“Oh, well, um, after what you said last time, Kurosaki-sama decided to schedule appointments for the same time,” Hayato explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “Is that a problem?”

“Of course not, but I seriously wasn't expecting you here again so soon. It's only been a week.”

“You're here every week,” Hayato said defensively.

“Masa-chan's a princess who works with a couple bull-headed alphas,” Amano said with a light laugh. “This is how he manages his stress. Working in music is a lot harder than most people realize.”

“Oh, is he contracted with Aurora Records, then?” Hayato asked before he could think to stop himself. “Wait ... Masa as in Nocturnal Bloodlust's bassist Masa? He's an omega???”

Amano laughed again and Hayato had never been more horrified by his own mouth's ability to run off without the rest of him. If the earth opened up right then and swallowed him whole it wouldn't be soon enough to end his utter humiliation.

“I take it you know Nokubura,” the other alpha drawled.

“Of course! Apparently not as well as I thought, but yes! Oh man....”

“Yeah, he took his omega designation off his profile a couple years ago, when they started getting death threats. Which is also when the label hired me for him. The information is still out there, of course, but at least the threats have gone down.”

“Death threats? Seriously??? That's....”

“I take it your client hired you for completely different reasons,” Amano said with a wry grin. 

Hayato hesitated a moment, but ... fair was fair? Plus it was only a matter of time before they would run into each other at an Aurora-sponsored event, all things considered.

“Um, yeah, I was hired to protect Kacchan's betrothal to Morihito Kouki-sama.”

“ _Really now_ ,” Amano drawled, intense interest sparkling in both his eyes and scent. “I'm sure the answer is that you already have plans, but Hime will kill me if I don't at least ask you about dinner, especially since they'll be on tour for the next six weeks after this, so ... does your client have plans for dinner?”

“Uh why? I-I mean yeah, there's already plans, but I'm confused why Masa-sama would care,” Hayato said, startled. And worried he had just made a mistake.

“Because he –.”

The scent of a heavily upset omega interrupted them, a blur that rushed into the room without, it seemed, even noticing that Amano wasn't alone. Hayato was on his feet before he could even think about it, scanning the room for any sign of attack. When his brain caught up with his instincts, he realized the distress scent was coming from the omega pressed into Amano's chest, the other alpha holding the slender young man close and petting his hair. Had to be Masa, but it was still unexpected.

“Shh, shh, it's all right, Hime, I'm here,” Amano soothed, glancing up at the apologetic beta hovering in the doorway. “What happened?”

Masa started crying even harder and the beta was clearly clueless. Hayato wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do or not, but he had to do _something_.

“Um, I don't know where my party is, but if you could find them and ask Yamashita-san to come here, I think ... I think that would be best.”

From what Hayato could tell, the staffer was just glad to have something concrete to do, probably worried she was going to be fired over this. Of course he was going to feel stupid if Masa recovered himself before Koudai could get there, but....

Masa was still weeping softly, no less upset than he had been at the start, when Koudai hurried into the room.

“Hayato-kun ... oh.”

The redhead walked over to where Amano was still trying to comfort Masa, brushing a hand to his shoulder.

“What's your name?”

“M-Masa,” the omega said, hiccuping softly.

“Hi Masa-san, I'm Yamashita Koudai. Should we get your things and go somewhere away from these silly alphas? Before one of them thinks to try punching things better?”

Hayato couldn't help but be impressed with how quickly Koudai was able to get a smile from Masa and even redirect some of his upset. It was hard not to smile himself, watching the two walk out of the lounge together.

“... I think you two might have just gotten added to our dinner plans,” Hayato said when they were alone again.

“Yamashita-san has a gift,” Amano said, obviously surprised. “The only other omega I've seen Masa-kun take to like that is my mate.”

Hayato didn't know what to say to that, just glad his impulse had been the right one.

~*~*~

Kana wasn't really listening to the conversation happening around him, instead watching for Koudai's return. The beta staffer who had come for him hadn't explained _why_ Hayato had asked for him, only that it seemed rather urgent. Which just felt ... weird all over. He really couldn't think why Hayato would have asked for _Koudai_ , and that made him worry even more. So he was quite unprepared for the redhead to return with a possessive arm tucked around a slender pink-haired omega with a familiar face.

“M-Masa-san?”

The omega stopped cold, seemingly bracing himself even as Koudai was urging him forward. Kana had a dozen questions, biting his lip to keep them from all tumbling out at once.

“Ah, does that make you one of Sacchan's band guys then?” Mahiro asked with a small smile.

“Um, Wayama Masahiro, um, Masa of Nocturnal Bloodlust,” the pink-haired omega said, bowing shyly.

“In other words, yes. Let me introduce you to everyone, Masa-kun,” Koudai said, going around the pool even as he kept moving Masa forward. Kana bit back a giggle as recognition and then something not unlike panic flickered across the bassist's face when Koudai got to Subaru.

“Hah! I know that look!” Kento crowed, practically bouncing as he laughed.

“Kento!” Subaru scolded before turning a sweet smile on Masa. “Don't mind him, everyone here knows what I do for a living. Most of them have even watched my videos. Nice to meet you, Masa-san.”

“S-sorry for intruding, but –.”

“Don't worry about it,” Mahiro said with a dismissive gesture. “I trust Hachi completely. And Sacchan, for that matter. Anyway, there's room enough, so really, why worry?”

Masa mumbled something that sounded like a cross between another apology and meek acceptance, settling next to Kana, if just a little bit further apart than might be normal. Or maybe it was just that Kana had gotten so used to Kuina and Koudai sitting close enough for him to lean against them easily any time he wanted.

“We always think omega-only spaces will be safe, so it's that much more jarring when they aren't,” Kuina said softly, offering Masa a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah,” the pink-haired bassist agreed, looking genuinely startled for a moment, then deflating with a heavy sigh. “That's ... probably why I overreacted like I did. And, uh, freaked out my escort and, um, yours. It's just ... I've been with Nokubura for three years now, almost four, and there are still people out there who say I have no business being with them. That I'm ruining the band somehow. Most of the time, I can just ignore it. But then other times....”

“Y-you have an escort, too?” Kana asked.

“Oh, he's yours? I-I mean, yeah. Satsuki-sama hired him after a couple particularly ugly death threats came in because of me,” Masa said, hunching in on himself. 

Kana was shocked, though less surprised to notice the scents of everyone else shifting and sharing in his outrage on Masa's behalf. A beat and the bassist's head jerked up as he blinked owlishly at them a moment. Then he laughed, obviously self-conscious what with the way he was rubbing his shoulder.

“I guess ... it's pretty stupid, but ... well, you probably know Satsuki-sama even better than I do....”

“Maybe a little,” Koudai said with a gentle chuckle. “Fiercely protective and impervious to shitheels?”

“Something like that,” Masa agreed with a small shy smile. “I'm so glad he picked up Nokubura. From what the others say, other labels aren't as protective of omega talent.”

“So it's true about Vermillion Records pushing Lamuiel to disband over having omega members?”

“Not sure about them, specifically; that was before my time,” Masa said with a little head shake. “But I know it happens. My friend Seika's been in six bands now; each one's been broken up because of his being an omega. And everyone knows Arc hung it up because of their label. I hate that Speed-disk is closing down, they were one of the few labels willing to support omega artists, you know? Satsuki-sama can't do it _all_ himself.”

“Maybe if the ones who are supportive do it enough, others will do the same? Or maybe inspire others to start their own supportive companies. That sort of thing happens, yeah?” Subaru said, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Maybe,” Masa conceded. “Not that I would ever want us to leave Aurora, of course! But other bands, other omegas deserve a chance like I've had, you know? Omegas are more than just baby machines!”

Kana winced involuntarily, but Masa didn't seem to notice. He wasn't sure anyone did.

“Pool full of omegas and only two of us have kids so I'd say that's definitely true,” Subaru agreed with a light laugh. “Between alpha knotheads and beta blockheads, there's plenty of stupid to go around, you know? Not even omegas are completely immune!”

Only then did Masa seem to realize he might have misspoken, mumbling a soft apology.

“It's all right,” Koudai said softly. “We all say things without thinking sometimes. Was that why you were being harassed earlier? Someone thinking you should be having babies instead of a career?”

“I grew up hearing that all the time, you know?” the bassist said with a low sigh. “Any time I brought home low grades, my dad would say, well, no alpha picked an omega for his brains. I wanted to study music properly, attend the Tokyo University of the Arts, but they insisted it would be a waste of time and money. If I hadn't met Seika-kun in junior high ... he's the one that got me into rock music. Our first band together was horrible, but it was a start. And then right out of high school, Maeda-san recruited me for Nokubura and after that I found out I'm not the only black sheep; there's an uncle I never even knew I had, and he plays bass, too. Like it was fate or something.”

“Funny how the universe works sometimes,” Kuina said, grinning. “The right partner will know to respect what makes you happy.”

“Not that you need to be mated to have a kid, if that's what you really want,” Subaru added.

“Oh no, pretty sure the whole band would freak if I got pregnant right now. We're about to go out on tour!”

“Which would actually be the perfect time, if you think about it,” Kento said, sitting up a little straighter. “No one would be able to tell, you could easily be doing lives into your third trimester if it came to that. Then you could have the baby while the band's taking down time and working on developing a new concept. By the time you needed to go out on tour again, you would be recovered enough to handle it just fine.”

“... still sounds crazy. Touring with a newborn? No way!”

“I'm not encouraging it!” Kento said, laughing. “I'm just saying it could be done.”

“Maybe. If the right alpha came along, I'd at least consider it, but I'm not really ... I don't think I have what it takes to be a good parent, you know? Especially not by myself. I know parenthood is expected of omegas, but it's never really been something _I_ wanted, you know?”

“It's not for everyone,” Koudai agreed. 

Kana could swear he could _taste_ the upset in the redhead and he desperately wished he could do something, _anything_ , to make it better. Of course there was nothing to be done, not by him certainly.

“... oh god, I'm so, so sorry,” Masa said, realization flooding through his scent. “I'm an idiot; I'm sorry, I didn't mean ... I'm so sorry!”

“Masa-kun, really, it's not your fault,” Koudai said with a small smile. “You didn't know and anyway, those two helped. Though ... if you're determined to make it up to me, I can think of a few ways.”

“Anything!”

“When we finish up here, you'll have to give me your number,” the older omega said, winking.

Masa nodded, though it was fairly clear that wasn't the response he had been expecting. Kana couldn't help wondering what Koudai was planning, but whatever it was, it was clearly meant to be a secret, at least for now. He could live with that.

~*~*~

They were at a different restaurant this time, one where Mahiro had reserved a private room for their group. At first, Kana had been surprised – they hadn't done this last time. Then again, even before Masa had been invited to join them, their party had been bigger this time.

Mizuki kept glancing at Masa and his escort. Kana couldn't decide if she was trying to restrain some fangirl impulse, was wary about an unfamiliar alpha, or just annoyed that _her_ alpha was paying so much attention to someone other than her. Or maybe a bit of all three?

Warm hands landed on his shoulders at the same time Kouki's familiar scent hit his nose. He couldn't resist, jumping up and throwing himself at his soulmate. Kouki's laugh made him feel all warm and tingly inside, he didn't want to let go.

“You just saw me yesterday, Kacchan,” the blond murmured in fond amusement, though Kana noticed he was being hugged just as tightly.

Kana noticed the flare of panic scent at the same time Kouki let him go. Concerned, he glanced around, surprised to see it was Masa panicking. With Koudai and Mahiro distracted by their own mates – and Subaru, Kento, and Kuina clustered at the far end of the table with their heads together – Kana could see no one else had even noticed anything was wrong. Forcing himself to move away from Kouki, he stepped closer and brushed Masa's arm.

“Masa-san?”

“I ... sorry, I'm fine, just ... I'm fine, I'm fine.”

The other omega didn't sound fine to Kana. Thinking quickly, he gently herded Masa down to the other end of the room, away from the alphas.

“Kuina-senpai....”

“Eh? Oh, oh, here, come here,” the purple-haired omega said, jumping up and then pulling Masa into a tight hug. “That's it, deep breaths, I've gotcha. You're fine, it's okay.”

“Sorry,” Masa mumbled even as he leaned into Kuina's chest. “I don't know why ... sorry.”

“I thought you were in a band with a couple alphas,” Kento said softly as they all rearranged themselves, putting Masa in the middle.

“I am, but ... it's different? I don't know,” the bassist said, embarrassment flaring through his scent.

“Sensei has an especially strong alpha aura, it can be unsettling to some omegas,” Kuina said with a gentle smile, patting Masa's shoulder. “And then Kouki-san and Kacchan, well....”

“... what about it?” Kana asked, feeling suddenly defensive.

“You're pair-bonded; you probably can't even sense it,” Subaru said, briefly touching Kana's hand. “When the alphas got here, the room went from one strong soul bond to four. It changes the atmosphere.”

“I'm fine now, really, I just ... wasn't prepared,” Masa said, but something in his scent had Kana's nose practically twitching. “Though if I'd known Boss-sama was going to be here, I would have said no.”

“Nah, no one says no to Mahiro-sama,” Kento said, chuckling a little. “Welcome to your doom.”

Masa actually flinched a little at that. There was something more the omega was holding back, Kana was almost sure of it, but did he really have any right to be pushing?

“Masa-kun?”

All five of them looked up at once, Kana biting back a giggle at how they were all acting a little bit guilty, as if Satsuki had caught them doing something they shouldn't have.

“Um, hi Boss,” Masa said with a shallow bow. “Sorry for intru–.”

“Ah! Don't let Mahi-kun hear you say that,” Satsuki said, interrupting with a grin. “If he invited you, it's not an intrusion, Masa-kun. Are you ready for the tour?”

“As ready as ever,” Masa admitted, shrugging.

“Does Amano-san tour with you, too?” Subaru asked.

“Mm, and his mate. Shindy-san is our main stylist and Tora-san heads our security, so it works out pretty well,” Masa said with a shy smile. “Which is good, cuz I'd feel awful taking an alpha away from his mate for weeks at a time just because some dick on the internet thinks I should be making babies.”

“There was a bit more to it than that,” Satsuki said, taking a seat across the table from them. “But I'll admit, Shindy-san being a stylist tipped things in Tora-san's favor to get the job in the first place.”

“I'm glad,” Masa said, glancing up the table where Tora was taking a seat next to Tomoya. “They're good people; I've felt really blessed to know them both.”

As much as Kana told himself he was being silly to worry about Masa's drinking, as the meal progressed, he couldn't help noticing the way the omega was trying to keep pace with the alphas, something no one else was doing. By the time it occurred to him to try doing something about it, it was almost too late, the omega already well past tipsy. Worse, he wasn't sure anyone else had even noticed.

“Water,” he muttered, taking away the bassist's beer glass and then nudging a glass of water at him instead. Masa pouted at him a moment, then suddenly offered him a very tipsy smile.

“You know, you'd be a super cute guitarist. Do you play?”

“Um, no.”

“That's too bad. Well, not that I really have time for a second band anyway. Nokubura keeps me pretty busy. You should come to the tour final in April. And VisuFes! Ne, ne, Boss, do we still have tickets available? Kana-kun needs to come to our lives!”

“Pretty sure they're already planning on being at VisuFes,” Satsuki said, his smile fading a little, as if he was finally noticing Masa's state. “Mou, Masa-kun, you don't have to prove yourself to anyone, you know.”

“S'not .. 'm fine,” the omega mumbled, sour notes slipping into his scent. “I'm fine.”

Satsuki was clearly skeptical and for that, Kana was grateful. And yet the alpha didn't argue or call attention to Masa's drunkenness, perhaps not wanting to make things worse by triggering the pink-haired omega's ego.

“Are you really coming to VisuFes?” Masa asked, clutching onto Kana's sleeve.

“One way or another, yes. I haven't really heard much Nokubura, I was only recently introduced to your band, but yeah, we'll be there.”

“Well don't forget about me once you see Maeda-san on stage,” Masa said with a cute little pout.

“Uh, why would I?”

“Because all our omega fans end up drawn to him and Natsu-san, what with them being alphas and all. Especially since Maeda-san usually does half our sets or more shirtless. The fangirls really eat it up,” Masa said, a wistful look crossing his face. “I can't even blame them, but ... it'd be nice to be someone's favorite.”

“I'm sure you have lots of fans, too,” Kana said. “Not every omega is into beefcake alphas, you know.”

“True,” Masa agreed, glancing at the alphas up the table from them. Out of the five of them, Kouki was probably the most muscular, but really, none of them were especially big like that. Kouki was tall and lean, a graceful tree, strong enough to weather anything. Kana unconsciously scooted closer, until their thighs pressed against each other, not quite daring to do anything bolder in front of so many people even if they _were_ all friends.

It was getting rather late by the time the group started breaking up to go home. Subaru insisted on getting Kana's number even though Kento already had it. Then Kuina made him promise they would hang out together soon.

“You're really lucky, you know,” Masa said as they traded phones, looking a good bit more sober than he had.

“I know,” Kana said, blushing a little as he glanced over at Kouki, the alpha chatting casually with Satsuki and Tora. “But so are you, really.”

“I was ... being an omega with a bodyguard is really social limiting, though. Amano-san does his best, but ... I mean, I haven't been on a second date with someone in a year and a half now. Sometimes I wish I could just tell him to take a day off, you know?

“Believe me, having a guardian of your virtue isn't any easier, especially since keeping us from ever being alone together is the whole reason why he was hired,” Kana replied, scrunching his nose as he thought about it. “I mean, I get it, sort of, I just ... really hate it sometimes.”

The hug from Masa was completely unexpected, but it felt good. Warm and reassuring and it was too natural to hug him back. And just stay like that for awhile, catching little nuances in the omega's underlying scent that he hadn't noticed in any of their earlier interactions. Warm vanilla and cold winter nights and a sense of hominess that was only sort of at odds with the omega's rock star aesthetic.

“We'll do coffee when I get back and complain about our guardians,” Masa said when he finally stepped back. Watching the pink-haired bassist walk away with that hip swagger, Kana wondered if he would ever have that sort of confidence in himself.

~*~*~

Kouki watched Kana and Masa out of the corner of his eye. A happy accident or was it fate? Though he _was_ happy to see the two befriending each other, a friendship that was almost independent of Kou's established social circle. Maybe Masa could help Kana find his own identity? Although ... there was ... _something_ about the two of them together....

“You're doing it again,” Satsuki teased after Tora excused himself to take Masa home.

“Doing what?”

“Don't worry, Masa-kun will be good for Kacchan. And Amano-kun is a gentle kitten ... well, until someone threaten's Masa-kun, but that's a whole different matter. Kacchan will be fine.”

“Of course he will; I know that,” Kouki huffed. “Worry about your sister, yeah? See you Friday?”

“Of course,” Satsuki said, grinning as he tossed off a cheeky salute. Kouki shook his head and walked over to his soulmate, wrapping both arms around him and pulling him close to his chest.

“Hey baby, ready to go home?”

The relief that washed through Kana's scent at that question was unmistakable.

“Yes, please,” his omega mumbled, pressing closer. Kouki laughed as he ruffled his hair. The brown really did suit him perfectly.

“All right, let's get your bag from Hachi's van and then we'll go. And I promise, you can have all of tomorrow to just lay about in bed if you want.”

Another surge of relief from his soulmate. It made Kouki curious, but he would wait to ask until they were properly alone. His omega clearly needed pampering and Kouki was going to see that he got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, keeping Gazette and Nocturnal Bloodlust as bands in verse. With a hint here for another still-a-band. The surnames I've given to Hiro and Masa in this fic have no basis in reality, as far as I'm aware. My Hiro muse keeps grabbing the Maeda surname, so I just go with it.
> 
> I was silly and signed up for Season of Kink again, so it's going to be awhile before this 'verse sees any more updates, although I do have plans. And a couple Xtasy video fics. ;)


	5. Harborage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oo, I know, it's been forever since I last updated this, sorry, I've had a lot on my plate again and I'm about to catch up with myself with what I've got drafted, so next update will probably also be a bit. >_>
> 
> And now that I've gotten this posted, I'll see about updating the Appendix cast list a bit more, now that I don't have to withhold spoilerific profiles. XD

Kana woke to bright sunlight trying to filter past the drawn blinds. And an empty bed. He couldn't help a sort of gut instinct panic as he jumped out of bed. And promptly hissed in pain when he twisted his ankle, collapsing to the floor in a lump. He really was the worst.

“Kacchan? What is it, what's wrong?”

“... I'm a hopeless idiot,” he mumbled, scrubbing at his face to avoid seeing Kouki's worry. Or further exposing his own weakness.

“Shh, don't say such things, love,” his alpha scolded softly, brushing a kiss to his forehead. “Maru and I agreed to let you sleep as late as you wanted, but you know how restless he gets. You're safe here, baby, I promise. No one would let harm come to you here.”

As stupid as he felt, Kana couldn't help it, grabbing Kouki and kissing him. Something like hunger flared through the alpha's scent as Kouki kissed him back, cupping the back of his neck. Kana whimpered, a need growing in him as he pulled himself closer. He needed this, he needed Kouki, he –.

Fingers brushed under the back of his shirt, gentle and loving, and yet something in him panicked. He flailed, trying to push away from the overwhelming sense of wrongness. Someone hissed in a breath and Kana froze, gaping in shock at the realization that he had _hit_ Kouki. Everything in him tensed, a sort of primal panic of an omega in fear of an alpha's outburst. The sorrow that washed over him instead....

“I am not some rut-addled animal, Kacchan-love,” Kouki said softly, brushing brown strands away from Kana's eyes. “I'm sorry, I misread the signs. I shouldn't have pushed.”

Kana gaped at him another impossibly long moment, then burst into tears. There was something deeply wrong with him; he didn't deserve to have this beautiful soul for his alpha. Warm leather and cinnamon folded around him as Kouki scooped him up, shuffling them onto the bed with Kana in his lap, cradled to his chest. Kana clung to him, unable to stop the gut-wrenching sobs even with the gentle soothing from his soulmate. When they finally finished with him, he felt even more pathetic than before, weak and hollow.

“I'm sorry you're stuck with such a broken mess of an omega,” he mumbled.

“Don't say that,” Kouki scolded softly, gently rubbing his back. “I'm not 'stuck' with anything, I _choose_ to stay with you, Kacchan. You are my mate and we are going to get through this, all of this, together. You have my word.”

Kana sniffled, but he was all out of tears. Kouki really was an angel, too good to be real.

“Come on,” Kouki said after another moment, brushing a sweet peck to his hair. “Lunch and coffee will help, I'm sure. And then you can watch Maru scold your knotheaded alpha for pushing when we all know Sensei hasn't cleared you for sex yet.”

Kana's ears burned at that. True as it was ... he had wanted it, too, hadn't he? At least he thought he had. Sex was the next step in building their relationship, right? And he _did_ want that with Kouki ... or at least he was pretty sure he did. And yet every time Kouki tried to take things beyond quick kisses and chaste cuddles, something in Kana's brain would short-circuit. Maybe it was a sign? Yet how could they be true mates if they couldn't get past this?

“Always so much worry in you, my love,” Kouki murmured, tilting Kana's chin up to brush a kiss to his lips. “Talk to me?”

“I ... I don't want Maru-nii ... it wasn't ... I kissed you first!”

“Yes, you did,” Kouki agreed with a radiant smile. “He's still going to want to know why you're upset, though. He cares about you, you know, and not just because it's his job as your sponsor and chaperone.”

“I ... why? Mahi-nii and Sensei, Koudai-nii and Tomoya-sensei, Junji-sensei ... why?”

“Why ... what?” Kouki asked and Kana couldn't help a tiny flinch, though the genuine confusion in the alpha's scent was also enough to bring a smile to his lips, even if only for a moment.

“I just mean ... I'm not anything special, just a nobody omega from a nobody family. If Chamu-kun and I hadn't taken that shortcut that day, I never would have even met you. I just ... I don't understand why any of them even care, you know? I'm nothing.”

“Kacchan, don't say that. You're not nothing or nobody, you're my soulmate, my betrothed,” Kouki said, brushing a quick kiss to his forehead. “Miki and Maru are my family, they have been for half my life now; of course they accept and care about you. And don't think I haven't noticed that the only alphas you completely relax around are me, Hayato-kun, and Sacchan.”

Kana's cheeks flushed hotly at that, though he couldn't very well deny it. He felt a little bad about it, even; it wasn't like he didn't _trust_ Mitsuki and Tomoya, but he really couldn't relax around them as well as he could when it was just Kouki.

“I don't mind it, you know.”

“Huh?”

Well now he felt like an idiot. And yet Kouki's smile never wavered, the blond's arms tightening around him in a quick hug.

“You've been through a lot, baby; I'd be surprised if you could trust easily after everything that's happened. And Sacchan has a calming effect on people, he always has, especially omegas. The point is, love, you aren't nothing, you aren't unimportant, and you aren't alone, okay? I will _always_ do everything I can to be here for you. But if for some reason I can't ... I know Hayato-kun and Sacchan will look out for you, too. And Miki. And Maru. And Yan and Hachi and Juju and do you get my point yet?”

Kana sniffled and leaned into Kouki's chest. It wasn't like he was trying to be difficult, but the idea that so many other people would care about him, _could_ care about him ... he was still having a hard time accepting it.

_No one can love you as I do, my precious flower. Only me. Only ever me._

Kana's whole body recoiled from the wisp of memory and he scrambled for the en suite, retching into the toilet. There was nothing in him, his dry heaves leaving him feverish and weepy. Kana rested his cheek against cool porcelain, tears trickling down his cheeks. And then Kouki was offering him a cup of water, crouched beside him on the floor.

“S-sorry,” he stammered, rinsing his mouth out before shifting to lean into Kouki's chest again.

“Another memory?” the alpha asked, gently holding him closer.

“After ... after Fujisaki-san told the whole school I was an omega ... I was being shunned by practically everyone and.... Looking back, it was stupid, but at the time I really thought ... Atsu-nii said no one would love me the way he did, that it would only ever be him. Back then I thought he was being comforting, but now....”

“Ironically, he was right, no one will love you like he did. But that's because he loved you the way a person loves a _thing_ , a piece of property. I love you for the _person_ you are, the way a soulmate is supposed to be loved.”

Kana could feel it, the warmth and love in Kouki's scent, so much more soothing, so much gentler than anything he had ever sensed from Atsushi. His soulmate was right, this love was so very different, and even if he didn't really _understand_ it, he certainly couldn't deny it. This love was better.

“Think your stomach will let you eat something? Or should we stick to miso and rice?” his alpha asked softly.

“I think ... maybe a little bit of fish would be okay,” Kana said, sniffling again.

“All right, let's get you dressed then, yeah?”

Nodding, Kana let Kouki carry him into their bathroom. Mahiro was going to fuss over him, he could tell already, but maybe it wouldn't be too much? He could hope, at any rate.

~*~*~

At the entrance, Junji stomped the worst of the snow off his boots, giving the doorman a quick smile before continuing on through the lobby of Kouki's building. With the morning he'd had, he was more than ready to give any trouble-making betas a piece of his mind ... but the desk clerk was actually an omega who simply nodded and smiled as Junji passed. Well fine.

In the elevator, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, belatedly wishing he had thought to stop at a Starbucks on his way over here. A hot caramel macchiato would have done wonders for his temper just then, he was sure of it, but since he had already been running behind....

“Juju? Is everything okay?” Mahiro asked as he stepped back to let him into the apartment.

“Everything's fine,” Junji said with a smile. “Just been one of those days. Have I missed lunch?”

“... Juju, it's almost two in the afternoon, of _course_ you have,” his friend said with a scowl. “What's going on?”

“Put on water for tea, I'll explain in a minute? It's terribly cold out there, you know!”

Mahiro was still giving him A Look, but that was all right. The truth would out soon enough, as they said.

“Sensei? Oh gods, what have my parents done now?” Kana asked with a low groan.

Junji couldn't help a soft laugh, sitting down next to the younger omega and ruffling his hair.

“Nothing, so far as I know? Why, have they tried to force contact with you?”

“N-no, I don't think they even have this number,” Kana said, shaking his head. “But ... it's the middle of the day. On a Wednesday.”

“Yes it is,” Junji agreed, nodding.

“... and?” Kana asked, worry leaking into his scent.

“And what? I can't come visit in the middle of the day just because?”

“Um, no offense, Sensei, but ... no?” the younger omega ventured, chewing at his bottom lip. “I ... I mean you haven't, so....”

“Relax, Kacchan,” he said, catching him in a gentle side hug. “As far as I know, everything's fine. I'd tell you if there was something wrong, I promise. But where's Kou-kun?”

“You, ah, you just missed him, actually,” Kana replied, blushing again for some reason. “He said he had to go in to the office for ... something....”

“And Hayato-kun?” he asked.

Before Kana could answer, someone was flinging open the front door. Two alphas, one of them in a panic. Standing from the couch, Junji was a little surprised at how quickly Hikaru came out of the kitchen, armed with a meat hammer and a scowl. From the look on his face, the older of the two alphas was even more startled, hands up.

“At ease ... Itoh Hikaru-san?” the elder alpha asked, glancing at Hayato.

“Yes, yes,” the younger alpha said, rushing forward but then stopping short of actually touching Hikaru. “It's okay, senpai, sorry, sorry, it's my fault, but it's okay, it's just me and Aniue. Ah, um, Aniue, this is Itoh-senpai and that's Kurosaki-sama and then that's Tokai-sensei.”

“Hayato-kun....”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, Mahiro-ani,” the redhead babbled, bowing repeatedly at everyone and reminding Junji a little of a shishi-odachi in a heavy rain. 

And then Kana was darting past him, latching onto the elder Higuchi alpha with a muffled cry of surprise. 

“You must be Takashi-san then,” Mahiro said with a wry grin. “Pleasure to meet you, but I'm afraid you just missed Kouki-kun.”

“Yes, Haya-kun explained as much downstairs,” the alpha said, hugging Kana tightly for a moment. “Has there been some new catastrophe, Kacchan?”

“Wh-what? N-no!” the teen stammered, blushing brightly. Hikaru snorted a laugh before going back into the kitchen, mumbling something about getting their tea.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course, I just ... it hasn't even been a week. Is everything okay?” Kana asked, clearly nervous. “My parents aren't trying to make more trouble, are they?”

The elder Higuchi actually snorted before ruffling Kana's hair, then reached into his jacket pocket to pull papers from an inside pocket. Junji felt a momentary flicker of unease as the alpha stepped forward past Kana to hand the neatly folded pages to him instead of Kana. But once he saw what they were, he couldn't help laughing. A challenge to the emancipation order really was meaningless, a waste of time and yen, but he couldn't say he was surprised. Or rather, his only surprise was that it had taken so long.

“I told Father there was no point in notifying his parents, but even though things have been strained, he insisted it was only polite.”

“... do I need to draft a letter reminding him of the order of emancipation?” Junji asked, frowning.

“I already reminded him of the legalities,” Takashi said with a shake of his head.

“Then I'll draft a formal cease and desist when I get back to the office,” he said with a little huff. “As much as this sort of motion is meaningless, legally, you can, I'm sure, scent the stress it's putting on my client. I won't tolerate such carelessness with his health, Higuchi-san.”

Junji had to bite his lip at the wild fluctuations in Kana's scent, the teen apparently shocked to see an alpha bowing submissively to an omega. Ah, but then perhaps a month wasn't really long enough to be used to such things, even with Mahiro as his sponsor. He watched as his friend wrapped Kana in a protective hug, whispering something in his ear that had the teenager turning pink.

“Better,” Mahiro declared, turning Kana towards the couches. “Now, if Juju says the motion is meaningless, then it's definitely meaningless, so _you_ are going to stop fretting over it. And we're all going to have a nice cup of tea while Takashi-san proves he isn't his father.”

The abashed look on the older man's face was quite the sight. And further evidence that no one in Fukui could match Mahiro. Then again, not many in _Tokyo_ could match him, either. Kana's parents really had no idea what they were up against; he could almost feel sorry for them.

~*~*~

Watching Mahiro interrogate his brother, Hayato wondered if they shouldn't just send _him_ to handle their father. He certainly had the ability to cut right to the heart of things, with a solid determination not to put up with any nonsense from anyone. Any way Hayato looked at it, he really couldn't understand how his father could have thought telling Kana's parents about the guardian contract could be a good thing. Unless he just hadn't been listening to Takashi? Sadly, that was all too likely ... and would be another point in having Mahiro confront the old man in person, if not for the travel required. Perhaps a letter would be enough?

“Do you need a few moments to check in with Hayato-kun?” Mahiro asked as tea finished.

“Yes,” Hayato said at the same time his brother shook his head with a soft “no.” Mahiro's lips twitched, heat rising in Hayato's cheeks.

“Office,” the omega suggested with a little nod. “It's too cold outside for much.”

Hayato went first, glad he had been forced into picking up after himself every day since Kouki was still using the office most days himself.

“I thought you said everything with Kana was fine,” his brother said, claiming one of the chairs in front of Kouki's desk.

“It is! Mostly! It's just ... last Friday, I met my soulmate and it was ... I can't even explain it. Wonderful and terrible and she's only fifteen and doesn't even live here in Tokyo, plus she's the kid sister of one of Kouki-san's friends, and I just really don't know what to do about all this now.”

“Well, you can start by breathing,” his brother teased. “All right, start at the beginning, little brother.”

Hayato could feel himself blushing as he forced himself to sit down instead of pacing. Just talking about Mizuki, remembering her perfect scent and how _right_ she had felt in his arms.... And the whole time he talked, his brother was smiling with a sort of gentle indulgence, more like a father than a brother. It was a stark reminder that his brother's two children, both older than him, were already married and had started families of their own.

“It sounds to me like you're getting worked up over nothing, little brother,” Takashi said at last. “As you said, she's still in school. Neither of you are ready to be mated, so there's no real conflict.”

“But....”

“Regardless of what your hormones and instincts are trying to tell you, little brother, you can't be with her every moment. You can't win an omega by smothering her, Hayato-kun. I dare say Kacchan needs you more right now; focus on that, yeah?”

“Okay, but –,” he started, only to have his brother lean forward to hold a finger to his lips.

“No buts, Haya-chan. Yes, a soulmate is a wonderful thing, but you're both still so young. Give her space, let her finish school. Worry about Kacchan for now instead. And maybe the next time she comes to visit for a weekend, you can call me so I can meet her, hmm?”

Hayato blushed hotly and ducked his head, not sure if he could actually do that. Of course he had to introduce Mizuki to his family at _some_ point, but he didn't want to rush things. Or worse, give her a reason to push him away. She had been so sick this weekend, he couldn't count on her feelings about him to stay as they had been now that she was back to herself, returning to her usual life.

“When you're ready, both of you. I know your instincts want to be with her, want to show her what a good alpha you are, but Kacchan needs you, too,” his brother said, ruffling Hayato's hair as he stood. “He's still in recovery, you know. You aren't just the guardian of his virtue, you're his friend. A piece of stability, a through-line from the childhood he can no longer reach. He needs you just as much as he needs his soulmate right now. We're all counting on you, Haya-chan.”

Something in his brother's words sent a warm feeling wiggling through his chest. Absolutely, he would not let Kana down again, not ever.

~*~*~

Kana lingered in Takashi's hug as long as the alpha allowed, torn between wishing Kouki would just come home already and worried that whatever his soulmate was doing, it was so important and distracting that he hadn't even noticed Kana's distress in their bond. He didn't want to be trouble, to be a burden, but....

“Tch, always so wound up,” Takashi scolded softly, giving him a last squeeze. “Your parents can't break our contract, only Kouki-san could do that. They want you back where they can control you. I refuse to do anything to allow that, and I'm not alone in that. Trust me, ne? And trust Tokai-sensei.”

Biting his lips, Kana nodded, though he still clung to Junji for a bit, too. What he really wanted was Kouki, but if his mate was working on something important....

“I have to get back to work, sweetheart,” Junji said softly, pressing a honeyed kiss to his forehead. “This was the last thing your parents could try. As it is, they waited too long to be taken even slightly seriously. Your place is here. And you _know_ Maru isn't going to let anything change that, ne?”

“Damn straight,” Mahiro grouched, though Kana could swear there was a touch of amusement in his scent. “After you've done with that C&D order, Juju, can you look into a school transfer? I know, I know, we all agreed it was silly to go through with it if his Fukui school was willing to let him graduate even under these circumstances, but if his parents are pushing and we need to officially change his residency....”

“Aa, I already messaged Yan to put a clerk on the research,” Junji said, giving Kana another squeeze and kiss to the cheek before stepping away. “Maybe next week you can set something up with Arimura-kun? If Kacchan still means to study art, that is....”

Kana blushed, but the truth was he still hadn't decided. Or even really thought about it that much. Before Atsushi's death, college hadn't even been a consideration. And after that, well, he had only been willing to go on the chance it would find him an alpha willing to take him, even with his damage. Now he had Kouki and a world of options, maybe too many of them.

“... ne, Mahi-nii, what did _you_ study in college? What did _any_ of you study? I mean, Junji-nii obviously studied law, but what about everybody else?”

“I'm assuming by everybody you mean us omegas,” his sponsor said with a teasing smile, directing him back to the couches. “Hachi studied modern art and mixed media, then got a Masters in gallery management. I got a Bachelor's in social work, that was enough for me. Baru didn't go at all, as you know, and Kenta went to nursing school. Kuipup studied digital and traditional arts for his degree. Ryuu-kun got his degree in graphic design. Let's see, who else.... Hikaru-kun? What about you?”

“Hmm? Oh, I got a degree in Accounting, but it ended up kinda useless, yeah? Well, I also took some culinary courses, one of the schools here lets regular people sign up for certificate courses, so you can learn how to make this or that cuisine without having to commit to more or having to take their business courses. Though now I think maybe I should've just transferred,” the omega said, laughing. “Ah, but then I might not have met Toya-kun. He studied biochemistry and criminology; he works in the Tokyo police crime lab.”

“R-really?” Kana stammered, completely shocked. He never would have even thought about an omega working in law enforcement.

“Yeah, wild, right? But he's really great with puzzles and a wiz at lab forensics. He'd probably be running the lab by now if he was an alpha. Then again, in a couple of years, he might be running it anyway,” Hikaru said, dropping down onto the couch next to Kana. “Todai has omegas all over. Sure, mostly in health and social sciences and liberal arts, but there was always that one or two studying something really out there like particle physics or forestry. You're lucky in a way, Kacchan, cuz you don't have to worry about what kind of job your degree can get, so you really could study absolutely anything. Cultural anthropology, civil engineering, interpretive dance ... the sky's the limit.”

“Oh I definitely can't dance,” he said with a shake of his head.

“Our social circle is a bit clustered around the arts and financial sectors,” Mahiro said, “but if you're curious about other career options, I can put out feelers so you can talk to someone who can tell you what it means to be an omega and a working anthropologist, for example. Or a park ranger or a documentary filmmaker or whatever sort of job takes your fancy.”

“Omegas can be all those things?” Kana asked, startled.

“Omegas can be anything they're willing to put in the work to become. Politicians, police, investment bankers, even firefighters and soldiers. Brawn isn't everything; brains are important, too. Sometimes more important than sheer muscle. No point pounding nails all day without an architect to design a plan first, ne?”

What Mahiro said made sense, but it still felt so....

_You're allowed to have a life of your own, booger._

The ache of losing his brother hit him full in the chest again. How many times had Hiro tried to tell him that? Of course his brother hadn't known he was already mated, that Atsushi wanted to have kids as soon as Kana was out of high school. For the sake of keeping the secret, Kana had always just smiled and changed the subject. 

And then his own mind had shattered with the loss of his mate, locking away so many thoughts and memories, shuttering up nearly everything to do with Atsushi, and Kana ... had resorted to just going through the motions, a feeling of hopelessness lurking in the back of his mind without him realizing it was there, let alone why. A persistent ebb of futility that lingered even now. What was the point, when all of this could be ripped away from him at any moment? His whole life was shifting sand, how could he build anything on that?

“Kana. Stop.”

Startled but confused, he frowned at Mahiro. The older omega sighed, shaking his head and then taking Kana's hands in his.

“I will keep telling you as many times as it takes for it to sink in, sweetheart. You are Kou-kun's betrothed, his promised mate. _You_ , no other. You have my personal guarantee, _no one_ is going to take that from you. You can depend on him, and on me. I promise, no one can take this life away from you.”

“But his grandfather....”

“Hasn't a leg to stand on to cancel your mating, and he knows it.”

“But....”

“But what? If he really were to stoop so low as to try throwing an omega in heat at your Kou-kun ... even if it worked, even _if_ Kouki lost his head and bit her, and I'm not saying he would, he is still promised to you. _You_ would have every right to petition for the bite to be diminished or even removed. Yes, a betrothal means you are to be his, but it _also_ means he is promised to _you_. And nothing short of _your_ will, _your_ choice can change that, sweetie.”

Kana ducked his head, biting his lip as he mulled that over. Mahiro wouldn't lie to him, not about this, right? He took a deep breath. Only sincere honesty and worry in the air between them. Maybe....

“That's right,” Mahiro said, ruffling Kana's hair with a gentle smile. “Stop wasting energy on useless worry, ne?”

“I'll try,” Kana said with a weak smile. Easier said than done, but he owed it to Mahiro and Kouki and everyone, really, to at least try.

~*~*~

_“Sounds like you've had a busy day. Guess that means you wouldn't be interested in catching a movie with me and Baru-tan tonight.”_

“Sorry, senpai, but I really just ... need to rest for a bit, you know?”

_“Kacchan, seriously, you don't have to call me senpai,”_ Kuina scolded softly. _“What about lunch tomorrow? Just me and you. Well, and Hayato-kun, but he can sit at the next table over.”_

“I ... I don't know,” he replied with a guilty sigh. “It's gonna sound dumb, but it really feels like I haven't had a proper rest in forever. And I ... _really_ don't want Sakai-sensei to get mad at me for not taking proper care of myself, you know? He can be kinda scary.”

_“I can get that, but I figured I ought to ask instead of just showing up expecting you to be ready for whatever.”_

“Yeah ... sorry....”

_“Don't be!”_ Kuina protested, laughing a little. _“You're allowed to tell me no, Kacchan, for any reason or no reason at all; I promise, it's not a problem!”_

“O-okay,” Kana said, smothering another sigh. “Maybe next time.”

It wasn't like he disbelieved the other omega, but he still felt guilty, even though he had just spent the whole weekend with him. Put that way, he was a little surprised that Kuina had called. On the other hand, the two of them still hadn't gotten any alone time and yesterday made the second time Kuina had suggested the two of them talk through things. It wasn't exactly something he was eager to do, especially with the way everyone kept saying he should, but ... maybe he should?

“Everything okay?” Mahiro asked, handing him his evening cup of tea.

“Kuina-san wanted me to go out with him and Subaru-san, but I really.... And he says it's fine, he understands, but I still feel guilty,” Kana confessed, sighing unhappily.

“If he says he's fine with it, I'd take him at his word, Kacchan,” Mahiro said, smiling gently. “He's more sensitive about these things than a lot of people realize.”

“... still feel bad,” Kana mumbled.

“Of course you do,” Mahiro teased gently. “But I'm sure everything is fine. Anyway, he just saw you yesterday; I doubt he was even surprised that you declined.”

“But then why even ask?”

“Because he's your friend, and he figured there was a chance you'd say yes? I don't know, sweetheart, it's not like I can read his mind.”

He supposed that was fair. Feeling bad about it was probably a waste of time. Still, he wished Kouki would come home already. It was stupid, he knew that, but just having the alpha around made things better.

“Did you finish your homework for today?”

“Not yet,” he admitted, scowling at his open history textbook.

“Well, it's not going to write itself, so you might as well get back to it.”

Kana huffed, but he knew Mahiro was right. Nothing to be gained by just glaring at his homework. And at least he knew one more thing he definitely didn't want to study in college now.

~*~*~

Kuina smiled when Hikaru answered the door, holding up a pair of large take-out bags for the other omega.

“Kimbap, mandu, and bulgogi with lettuce leaves. Told you I'd cover lunch,” he explained.

“Surprised you didn't run into Hayato-kun, he should be back by now,” the other omega said with a fond shake of his head. “Oh, just so you now, Tree-san's had some sort of work emergency again.”

“... I thought he was a corporate high brass boss. What kind of emergency could he possibly be having?” Kuina asked, frowning.

“I dunno, but after the way Mahiro-san glared at him, I believe it really did need him,” the ginger omega replied with a shrug, helping him with lunch.

“Kuina-san?”

“Hey Kacchan. Since you said you needed rest, I thought I'd bring lunch to you,” he said, watching Kana's aura. Yup, the shift was still there. Whether that was a good thing or not, it was too soon to tell, but he preferred to think positive in things like this. At least until firmly proven otherwise.

“... what is it?” Kana asked, giving the air a curious sniff.

“Basically? Korean street food plus bulgogi. I got a whole variety of mandu, that's the steamed buns, plus kimbap and fried rice and enough pickles and sides to fill even Hayato-kun's endless stomach.”

“It's not endless!” Hayato protested as he came in from the genkan. “Okay, I've got bubble tea in spiced pumpkin, caramel apple, and winter melon, who wants what?”

Kuina grinned, watching Kana settle with a melon bubble tea and a plateful of mandu. He could see where his friend was still struggling with fatigue, but he also looked happier than he had in awhile. Still, it might be better to hold off on inviting Kana out with any of his friend for a few more days. Despite what Kana feared, the chances of Sakai-sensei blaming _Kana_ for anything was pretty much zero, but that was no reason to risk bringing the surgeon's wrath down on his own head if his friend over exerted himself trying to make him happy. It was fine, Rey and Yuuha, Kazuki and Gaku could meet Kana later in the month or something, there was no rush.

“So, Hayato-kun,” he drawled as lunch was wrapping up, “when's the last time you talked to Mizuki-chan?”

“Uh, um, Tuesday,” the young alpha replied, panic suddenly blossoming in his aura and scent. “Come on, don't look at me like that, it's only been a couple of days. I don't want her to think I'm trying to smother her! I'm sure she's been busy anyway!”

“Well that's a guilty-sounding response,” Kuina mused. “Do you feel guilty, Hayato-kun?”

“Of course I do! I made a miserable weekend even worse!”

Kana looked startled at his friend's sudden confession, but Kuina just rolled his eyes. Why were teenaged alphas all so ridiculous?

“Swear, you alphas and your egos,” he said, helping himself to a last sweet bun. “Hayato-kun, you're forgetting something rather important here.”

“I am? What? What am I forgetting??” the teenager asked, his scent suddenly flooded with the reek of panic.

“... Hayato-senpai, she came up here upset at some guy only being interested in her for sex,” Kana said, even going so far as to roll his eyes. “She has you now; she doesn't have to deal with that anymore, right?”

“What? What?! There better _not_ be anyone else trying something like that!”

Kuina and Kana shared a grin. That was more like it.

“So stop being an idiot knothead. And call her tonight, okay?” Kuina suggested. “You don't want her to think you've stopped thinking about her, right?”

“As if I could do something like that,” Hayato said with a little huff. “But ... are you sure it's okay?”

“Calling her twenty times a day? That would be smothering. A call or a couple texts every day? Definitely not smothering,” Kuina said with a firm nod. 

“You, uh, might not want to call her _every_ day,” Kana added with a more cautious smile. “But a text or two every day would be okay. The occasional selfie, something to say you're thinking about her, that sort of thing.”

At least Hayato _seemed_ to be listening to them this time. Kuina would count that as a step in the right direction.

~*~*~

Hayato waited until it was late enough in the evening he could be sure Mizuki was home from school, cram school, or any club activities. And then he chickened out anyway, sending her a quick text message saying he hoped she was doing okay. It was stupid, he knew it was stupid, but he just couldn't make himself impose on her. He had already done that enough, maybe too much, he couldn't do it again, no matter what Kana and Kuina said.

**» Higuchi-kun? Aa, I'm good. How's things there with Kana-kun?**

**« Good, good. Quiet, but good.**

**» I'm sure he's happy to be home with his soulmate again.  
» I'm really sorry I made so much trouble for everyone.**

**« No, no, don't say that! It wasn't your fault! If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me!**

Hayato didn't think he had ever been more nervous in his life while waiting for a response. When seconds turned into minutes, he started to worry he had offended her somehow, that she was angry with him. It was agony.

**» Sorry, sorry, Mother was getting on to me about schoolwork.  
» Maybe when the twins get here, that'll distract her from always worrying about me so much.**

As curious as that comment made him, Hayato wasn't sure this was really the time to be asking.

**« I'm sorry you had to miss so much school.**

**» It's not the first time I've had to miss school because of my heat cycle. I wish it would settle already, but Mother says it could still be a few years.**

Hayato didn't really know what to say to that, either, sending a couple supportive emoji and hoping for the best. At least it seemed to make her smile. There was little enough else he could do for his precious soulmate, but making her smile ... it was a start.


End file.
